


My Hero Academia: Hero Time

by HEROwriter1



Series: My Hero Academia: Hero Time Universe [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Ben 10 references - Freeform, Cynical Midoriya Izuku, Deconstruction, F/M, Famous Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Good Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Izuku gets the Omnitrix, Izuku has a little sister, Midoriya Izuku gets the Omnitrix, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is Not a Villain, Somewhat OP Izuku, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEROwriter1/pseuds/HEROwriter1
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya was 10, he found the alien watch known as the Omnitrix in a campsite he was at. With its power, he was able to become a hero, albeit a vigilante. In his final year of junior high, his identity is revealed to the world at large.The universe will never be the same.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: My Hero Academia: Hero Time Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845685
Comments: 75
Kudos: 102





	1. The 10 Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Ben 10.
> 
> Some things to establish:  
> 1\. I wrote this this story after reading all of the other Ben 10 and My Hero Academia crossover fanfics and saw most of them involved him receiving the Omnitrix as a teen. I then wondered what would happen if Izuku got the Omnitrix when he was 10 like Ben. I also want to try to deconstruct the tropes you normally see in Ben 10 and My Hero Academia.
> 
> 2\. This story is a slight AU, so you’ll see some changes to canon like new characters and a more confident, experienced Izuku.
> 
> 3\. The main pairing of the story is IzuOcha and this is definite, no harems.
> 
> 4\. The Omnitrix roster in this story is based off the reboot’s as I don’t wish for Izuku to have some of the more story-breaker aliens yet, but you’ll see some changes to the aliens like Wildvine, Water Hazard and Stinkfly.
> 
> So without further ado, let’s begin.
> 
> Chapter 1: The 10 Revealed

In the current day and age, 80% of the world’s population have superpowers called “Quirks”. Each Quirk is unique and powerful in its own right, from lifting objects with one’s mind to freezing objects. 

As commonly known, some people use their Quirks and skills to become either villains who hurt the innocent and commit horrendous crimes for a variety of reasons, or heroes who uphold the law and help others for, at best, the greater good or, for worse, fame and money.

However, there is the 20% of humanity that is Quirkless. In short, they got it rough, facing discrimination in areas such as employment opportunities and education. Naturally, Quirkless people don’t become pro heroes.

However, the hero of this story is an exception.

At the age of four, he learnt that not all people are born equal. Due to his lack of a Quirk, his best friend became a bully and his dream of becoming a hero shattered like glass.

All of this changed when he was 10, where through the power of one of the universe’s most powerful weapons and his own determination, became one of the greatest heroes ever not only on Earth, but throughout the universe.

OOOOOOOOOO

Galahad Corp had held a raffle the month before, announcing that the first hundred winners would win a ticket for a scenic flight over Musutafu City on their new airship. It enjoyed a great deal of publicity over the month. Even people from Hokkaido came all the way to experience this one-in-a-lifetime opportunity. On the day itself, it seemed that everything would be smooth sailing.

However, things went sour when the airship was hijacked by the Vulture Gang, a group of three villains known for having armour, quirks and winged jetpacks that were all based off the scavenger. They had boarded the airship disguised as crew members, revealed themselves to the civilians and crew ten minutes after the airship took off.

At the moment, they’re asking for a ransom of all the yen stored in the Musutafu City Bank or else they would activate several C4 bombs strategically placed in important areas of the airship and bring it down. This wouldn’t just kill all of the people onboard, but also the innocents that would be in the way of the crash. 

As usual, the villains also said that no pro heroes should interfere, creating a standoff between the criminals and law enforcement. The atmosphere of the crowd beneath the airship was tense, nervous and worried muttering could be heard from everyone.

Everyone except for a boy in a green hoodie and oversized red shoes named Izuku Midoriya.

 _“I need to take care of the villains before they harm any hostages,”_ thought the teenager as he walked briskly towards a nearby alleyway, away from the eyes of the public and the heroes present, while ignoring the annoyed responses he generated when he bumped into a few people here and there.

After entering the alley and ensuring that he was away from prying eyes, Izuku took a deep breath. _“I’ll have to use an alien that can get me up on the airship, Stinkfly should do the trick.”_ With that final thought, he raised his left wrist, the tool of his trade glowing with emerald light.

**4 years ago**

A 10-year-old Izuku Midoriya walked through the thick and dense forest, wishing to take his mind off what happened at the camp.

Earlier that day, his friend-turned-bully, Katsuki Bakugo, had dumped a entire bucket filled with water from the nearby lake in the forest onto his head, all while mocking how weak and useless Izuku was due to his lack of a Quirk as per the norm.

As usual, none of the teachers batted an eye, sharing Katsuki’s sentiments about the Quirkless. The child even saw some of them covering their mouths to stifle their laughs.

As the memory of the other children laughing and jeering at him as he tried to find a towel flitted about in his head, Izuku failed to notice the large root of a nearby tree.

Consequently, said root tripped him, causing him to fall to the ground with a “thud” and scattering leaves and dust everywhere. Tears began to form in the boy’s eyes while he rubbed his bruised knees. “I-its no f-fair. W-why couldn’t I have been b-born with a quirk?” asked Izuku in despair with nobody to hear him.

 _“Mom, can I... be a hero too?”_ Izuku shook his head at that memory, there had to be something that could help him reach his dream of becoming a hero that saves people with a smile. No matter what Kacchan, teachers, classmates or the doctor said.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Izuku saw something that made him gasp in amazement: a bright line traveling across the night sky.

“A shooting star!” whispered Izuku in awe. He recalled a conversation with his mother a few months before. She had said that if you wished upon a shooting star, that wish would come true. At the time, Izuku felt that it was nothing more than a fairy tale. Now, he was willing to take a chance.

The little boy clasped his hands as tight as he could, closed his eyes and whispered, “I w-wish to become a h-hero, someone strong e-enough to save many people w-with a big smile.”

After reciting his dearest wish. the boy opened his eyes and saw a most unusual sight. For some reason, the shooting star seemed to stop and grow, much to his confusion. How could a shooting star do that? Then, it hit him.

It wasn’t staying still and growing, it was coming straight towards him.

The boy screamed in terror and ran as fast as his little legs could. He has just made a wish and now it seemed he was going to lose his life! If he died now, his mother and sister would be so devastated. Why did the universe seem to hate him so much?

_BLAM_

When the object crashed, he barely made it out of the impact by jumping at the last second. Izuku panted, tired from running but glad to be alive. Getting up on his feet, he decided to hightail it out of there before anything else happened.

Just then, a green light shone from behind him. Curious, Izuku turned around and saw something that made his hair stand on end. In the middle of the area of impact, there was a half-open silver pod with black lines engraved on it, but it was its contents that caught Izuku’s eye.

Inside the pod, there was a black object with green circuitry that was the source of the green light. Izuku was stunned, the child had never seem anything like it. Curiosity and fear battled in his mind, debating on whether to go closer and inspect the object and leave it alien and never think of it again.

Eventually, the universe made the decision for the boy. The ground beneath the boy, already weakened by the crash, gave way to his weight and sent him tumbling down towards the object.

Izuku had read stories revolving around objects from the stars, alien technology given to humans both for good and for evil. He always thought that it all belonged to the realm of fiction, yet the very existence of this alien item defied that thought. 

After he got in his feet, the greenette could see that the object was similar to a very big wristwatch in design, covered with green circuitry with a dial in the center, an image in the shape of an hourglass sitting on it.

“Amazing,” said the 10-year-old under his breath. As he extended his left arm towards it, the light coming from the device died and, to his shock, it suddenly opened up and jumped towards his arm.

Izuku tried to pull back, but he wasn’t fast enough. The alien watch managed to get itself on his left forearm, just below his wrist and closed up, as though it had always been on his wrist..

Izuku stayed silent for a while, stunned, then he screamed up to the heavens, stumbling backwards in a useless attempt to get away from the watch and eventually tripped.

What did the watch just do? 

Why did it jump at him?

What will it do to him?

All these questions, among others, filled his mind.

Izuku began slapping and hitting the watch, trying to get it off his wrist. He certainly didn’t want some alien device attached to him, it could it hurt or even kill him!

During this slapping session, Izuku accidentally hit a green button located next to the dial. Said dial then extended, causing the boy to stop hitting the watch and let out a surprised yelp. His emerald eyes landed on the extended dial, the hourglass replaced with a diamond. On it, there was a black silhouette of a person that seemed to have a head wreathed in fire.

Izuku was transfixed by this discovery. What could this mean? His right hand went onto the dial, intent on inspecting it, but instead pressing it down as a result of his nerves.

After that, green light flooded his vision, blinding him just for a second. When his vision cleared, the first thing Izuku felt was the fact that he was taller. He, unused to his new height, stumbled as he took a few hesitant steps and had to grab a branch in order to prevent himself from falling.

However, imagine the boy’s shock and surprise when he looked down and saw that his feet and legs had changed. Where once was flesh and blood, now there was what appeared to be bright yellow magma and dark red rocks. Izuku gasped and raised his hands, only for him to see the equally shocking sight of his new hands, made form the same magma and rocks.

Unable to handle the new sights and feelings, the transformed child let out a primal scream.

“H-HELP! I’M ON FIRE! I’M ON FIRE!” After shouting and failing about for a minute or so, Izuku managed to calm down, having realised that all the screaming he was doing would likely attract attention, something he didn’t want in this situation.

Raising his transformed hands, the transformed boy began to wonder. “I-I’m on f-fire, and..... I’m o-okay,” whispered Izuku. “What h-happened t-to me?” 

He would have gone into one of his muttering fits, but at that moment, the child not only heard footsteps and shouts in the distance, but also noticed a small fire on the branch that he had grabbed.

“Oh no....”

**The Present**

Izuku could never forget the day his life changed forever. He had transformed into the magma-based lifeform he now called Heatblast.

On that day four years ago, he barely made it out with the pod in tow while trying not to cause a forest fire. He had timed out and turned back into a human just in time for the park rangers to do a headcount.

The teenager shook his head, he had to focus on saving the hostages and stopping the Vulture Gang, not reminisce on the past. Izuku then pressed the button on the watch, extending the dial and began searching for his insect-like form, Stinkfly.

“It’s hero time,” whispered Izuku as he raised his hand and slammed the dial once it showed a familiar winged silhouette.

In his moment, the teenager’s DNA began to transform from a quirkless human teen to, instead of Izuku’s desired form, a spindly, humanoid plant. When the transformation was complete, the vigilante looked down, took note of his body and mentally noted, _“Wildvine? On second thought, I could have better luck with him, I’ll just have to grapple up there instead. I could switch, but it’ll use up the Omnitrix’s power and I can’t risk that in a hostage situation.”_

Wildvine then began to stretch his fibrous, green arms up to the roof of the building next to him. Upon getting a good grip, he began pulling himself up onto the roof.

Once the transformed teen had gotten onto the roof, he looked up and saw the Galahad Corp airship just passing by the building he was on. The humanoid plant knew that not only he had to act fast or else he would miss his chance to board the vessel, but he must do it unseen to prevent the Vulture Gang from being aware of his presence.

With a thought, four vines grew out of four of the seeds on his back and each of his legs split apart into two vines each. Izuku then reached out towards a small platform on the side of the airship with his arms and upper two back vines. Once he latched onto the platform, he launched himself up into the air with the combined power of his four legs and the vines, his split legs stretching out to grip the platform’s handlebars.

Once all ten of his limbs had a good hold, the Flourauna then climbed on top of the platform. With his one green eye, he spotted a vent in front of him, his path into the airship being obvious.

OOOOOOOOOO

While crawling around in the ventilation system, Wildvine knew that he needed to prioritise areas where placing a bomb could lead to the garnering off innocents or even bring down the airship. After some thought, he narrowed it down to either the control room, somewhere near the hostages or the engine room.

He also had to act fast, or else he would time out while dealing with this situation, making it incredible more difficult for him. Finding a one of the avian-themed villains would be to his benefit.

Luckily, as Wildvine came across the third vent opening in a row, he saw a member of the Vulture Gang with grey armor speaking into what appeared to be a communicator on his wrist, “This is Spike Talon for the 10-minute report........with nothing to report, over.”

A voice then came over the wrist communicator, “This is flock leader Laser Beak, do not neglect your duty, ensure that the bomb stays safe. After all, we still need something to threaten these hostages and scare the heroes with, over and out.”

After that, Izuku looked behind the man known as Spike Talon and spotted the electronic bomb. It didn’t appear to be armed, but the hero knew he had to eliminate it all the same.

“3, 2, 1!”

With a falling vent cover to announce his entrance, Spike Talon looked up and saw not only a cycloptic, humanoid plant over him, but also a large, black seed falling towards him, he barely had time to react as the seed hit the ground and release a cloud of yellowish-green gas which caused him to stumble about and eventually, faint.

Wildvine then slotted his body through the vent opening and, as his four, vinelike legs combined back into two, landed onto the floor of the engine room with a ‘thump’. He then took a look at his target, grew thorns along his right arm and, with a swing, sliced the inactive bomb in half. 

After that, Wildvine turned to the unconscious villain and, raising his hand towards him, his fingers extended, wrapping themselves around Spike Talon. When the alien ensured that it was tight enough, he detached the upper part of his fingers, separating the wrappings from his hand.

Wildvine then left the engine room and, with the help of a map on the wall, made his way to the main hall. He supposed that it had to be the only room that was large enough to hold a hundred or so hostages. It would also make sense that the other members of the Vulture Gang there, he had to be careful in how he dealt with this.

Just then, the door to the toilet in his path opened, giving the villain who had just finished relieving himself a shocking surprise to see a humanoid plant in front of him.

Wildvine, also shocked, could not stop him from activating his wrist communicator, “This is Blade Wing, I’ve finished using the restroom, and I have to report an intruder! It looks like some kind of giant weed, over!”

“A weed? Get a clue, dude. I’m a vine!” exclaimed the hero, a little agitated now that his position was given away.

Blade Wing backed away, shot metal blades from his hands and successfully cut some parts of Wildvine’s arms and vines. His victory was short-lived however, the mutilated parts grew back and their owner began punching the criminal before he knew it with elongated arms.

Wildvine, had to admit, he was taken aback from the blades, but after healing the missing parts, he calmed down quickly enough to knock the Vulture Gang member out cold.

Then, the transformed vigilante broke into a sprint towards the hall, now that the leader, who if he recalled correctly from earlier was named Laser Beak, was alerted and might probably be arming the bomb at this very moment.

Eventually, Izuku saw a door with a plaque on it which read “Hall”. Without hesitation and steeling himself, he threw open the door with seeds regrown and vines ready.

The hall was indeed magnificent, golden walls and large glass panes that allowed for a wonderful view of the city skyline. Wildvine would have appreciated it if he had more time, but it was at that moment that he saw a man with a gold vulture helmet and wings and holding the last bomb turn around to face him, mentally noting that it must be “flock leader” Laser Beak.

Some of the hostages around them screamed at the new arrival in fear while some had smiles to see that someone had come to save them.

Laser Beak then smirked and said, “Well if it isn’t the giant weed, you might have been able to take out Spike Talon and Blade Wing, but you won’t stop my pla-“

The leader of the Vulture Gang was interrupted by two seeds being thrown at him, creating two small explosions upon impact with his armor, throwing him onto the ground, knocking him out cold and cutting his monolouge short. Vines then wrapped around him and pulled him towards an approaching Wildvine.

Once they were about a metre apart, Wildvine let out a shocked gasp. The bomb was armed! According to the timer, it would explode in 30 seconds. He knew he couldn’t just slice up this bomb like the first one as he couldn’t risk setting it off. While holding the Vulture Gang leader tightly with all four of the stretched fingers on his right, he looked around seeking a way to safely dispose of the bomb.

Seeing a perfectly good glass pane to his left and the jetpack, Izuku had a plan ready.

Firstly, he launched his left arm towards the aforementioned window and broke it, scattering glass shards over the roof of a passing building.

Next, he took the bomb and jetpack of Laser Beak from him and attached them to each other with vines grown from one of his seeds.

For the pièce de résistance, he fiddled with the villain’s wrist device until the jetpack’s thrusters came alive. At that moment, he released his grip on the jetpack, letting it fly out the window and into the sky. Five seconds later, everyone could see the giant explosion in the sky, away from innocents.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wildvine had managed to find the captain of the airship who, despite having a nasty bump on her head and a black eye, was able to stabilise the ship enough for rescue crews to arrive on helicopters.

Now, he was taking in the applause from the hostages he had saved and some of the rescue crew members. After all, as a result of all of his deeds of helping the people of Mustafa City and armed with the knowledge of the workings of social media, people are becoming more open to the presence of vigilantes. Captain Matsuda, whose name he had read on her name tag, went up to him and extended her hand.

“Wildvine, was it? Thanks for saving us, you were our hero today.” The vigilante was pleased to hear that. Thanks to him and his 10 alien forms, both civilians and the authorities have a healthy respect for his heroic forms, even Grey Matter.

“No problem, Captain,” said the smiling Florauna. “I’m just someone who wants to help people.”

Matsuda then bowed. “Still, I worry about you.”

“Really, why is that?”

“I mean, aren’t you just a junior high student? You’re still a minor and you could get seriously hurt.”

The vigilante did a double take at the sound of that, could they know who he was? _“Calm down Izuku, maybe you heard wrongly,”_ thought Wildvine.

“What else?” Muttered the captain under her breath. “What did the video say your name was again? Izuku Midoriya?” 

Upon hearing that, Izuku turned around to face Captain Matsuda and her assistant who had regained consciousness and was getting to his feet.

While trying to sound innocuous, he took a deep breath and asked, “Now now, I don’t know what you mean.”

Captain Matsuda, with a quizzical look, turned towards Wildvine and said, “Aren’t you Izuku Midoriya, a student of Aldera Junior High?”

Wildvine, being a plant, lacked a biological heart. However, If he had one at that moment, it would be racing. _“This can’t be real, how could anyone find out about my secret identity?”_ nervously thought Izuku.

If someone had really found out his secret and posted it somewhere online, it meant that people knew who he and his family was. Their safety was at stake!

Of course, in Izuku’s experience, there was an unspoken agreement between heroes and villains that attacking families was off limits. However, there would always be someone who was willing to break this agreement at the cost of any underworld relations and harsher punishments. With all of the enemies that he has made over the years, there was bound to be one or two who would do so.

Another thought came to the vigilante’s head: if people know that he was Wildvine, do they also know about his other alien forms?

“Um, I take it from your silence that you don’t know about this? I assumed you did.” The captain’s assistant then took out his smartphone and started fiddling with it. “The video just came out around noon today. Apparently, it was made by someone named HeroMastermind, they’re a big fan of yours.”

_“HeroMastermind? Maybe I could use Grey Matter to track them down, “ thought Izuku as he began to worry, he had to get back home to check on his mother and sister._

Just as he was at the edge of the window, Wildvine turned to Captain Matsuda and her assistant and said, “Thanks, but now I’ve got to go,” said the hero as he jumped off the edge, his arms latching onto the roof of a nearby building as he began his trip home.

OOOOOOOOOO

_The crimes I’ve stopped today included using Heatblast to subdue a thief that could turn into a liquid this morning, knocked out a villain that could enlarge and extend his arms with a crystal construct created by Diamondhead, interrupting my lunch, and taking down a group of hijacker named the Vulture Gang and saving an airship full of hostages with Wildvine._

Izuku had timed out a few minutes earlier just as he landed in an alleyway two kilometres from his home. He has brisk walked though his door and straight into his room, ignoring the questions of his little sister regarding the news. As with any other day, he was now writing in his personal journal. It really did help him sort out his thoughts.

_However, something worrying occurred today. After my airship rescue, the captain and her assistant knew my name and my secret. It is logical that the public at large is aware of this as a result of a viral video. I would appear that someone going by the username HeroMastermind has somehow pieced together my identity and powers. The most likely theory I have is that someone has seen me with the Omnitrix and has made the link between the ‘vigilantes’ and me via the symbols. Further investigation is required-_

“‘Zuku, are you done yet?” Hearing his sister’s voice jolted Izuku from his writing, he turned around to see a girl with short, straight green hair that had a pink hair clip. Izumi looked at him with concerned emerald eyes and said, “Mom’s been saying that dinners ready for the past five minutes. I know you’re probably thinking about that video, but I’m starving.....”

Rolling his eyes at Izumi’s dramatic tone at the last part, Izuku then took in the familiar smell of his mother’s katsudon as it wafted into his room. As he heard his stomach growl, the male greenette decided that perhaps a meal was in order. 

Putting his pencil down, Izuku closed his journal and stood up, much to Izumi’s delight. “Wow, you’re actually having dinner at the table instead of your room. It’s almost as rare as seeing you eat at Mr. Katsudon nowadays,” said the girl in a teasing tone, smirking all the way.

“Spare me the jokes, Izumi,” sighed as he walked out the door with Izumi right behind him. However, as they walked to the dinner table, one thing stood out in their minds like a sore thumb. 

Their lives would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. I’ve based the reveal of Izuku’s identity off the same plot point in Ultimate Alien. It was one of the many things I liked about that series.
> 
> 2\. As shown in the story, Izuku received the Omnitrix when he was 10 and became a vigilante. This will have a huge impact on the story and his character. For example, during the airship scene when he talked to the captain, Izuku didn’t go into a mutter storm as he trained himself to not do so whenever he’s an alien to prevent giving clues as to his identity.
> 
> 3\. Izuku’s Omnitrix model is that of the original series Omnitrix. The Omnitrix hourglass symbols, on the other hand, are green instead of white.
> 
> 4\. The version of Heatblast is his Omniverse design and voice.
> 
> 5\. Wildvine’s design here is a fusion of both the classic and reboot. I love the classic Wildvine’s vine legs and the four vines that sprout from reboot Wildvine’s speed pods. So, I combined those designs. In general, this Wildvine resembles his Omniverse design from the waist up except that he has no belt, so the Omnitrix Symbol is on his chest. His legs resemble that of the reboot’s but with the Omniverse level of detail. Izuku can choose to split these legs up into the classic design’s signature vine legs. This version of Wildvine has his Omniverse voice and has the new ability to merge with plants and control them, even a single finger can do.
> 
> 6\. Izumi Midoriya is one of the original characters created for this story. She is 145 cm tall and, like her brother, has freckles. Unlike her brother, Izumi has straight hair like Inko and her hairstyle resembles that of Gwen’s in the original series. Imagine her voice as a mix between OS Gwen and UAF-OV Gwen.
> 
> Here’s the link to the story on Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13375948/1/My-Hero-Academia-Hero-Time. NOTE: Some chapters are in the process of being re-written, forgive me.
> 
> Now, for the preview!  
>  **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**
> 
> _Izuku quickly scooped the last of the cereal in his mouth and placed the bowl in the sink, ignoring the commotion he heard outside through the closed curtains of the apartment. Last night, he had expected some attention, either from the media or the law. The vigilante felt that he could handle paparazzi with some well-worded comments, but police and perhaps even some pro heroes would be significantly harder. Maybe he could-_
> 
> _Bzzt_
> 
> _Another alert on his phone shook Izuku out of his thoughts and made him sigh. Ever since he woke up, his phone has been constantly buzzing, all being Twitter notifications for new followers. While eating his breakfast of a peanut butter sandwich, he could see an incredible number of people being new followers of his Twitter account, which went by the name of “Deku 10”, with #Deku10, #AirshipRescue and #Aliens being the top three hastags._
> 
> _Checking the screen just to be safe, Izuku was glad to see that he had received a text, a welcome relief from the other notifications, from his best friend._
> 
> _Ochaco: Good morning Deku, heard the news. How’re u doing?_
> 
> See you next time! :)


	2. Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either My Hero Academia or Ben 10.
> 
> Nice to see this story already has some readers!
> 
> …
> 
> Not much else to say, let’s get this started!
> 
> Chapter 2: Fame

All over the world, people were talking about the biggest thing since All Might’s debut. A Japanese teenager by the name of Izuku Midoriya has a mysterious watch that turns him into 10 different heroes that were supposedly aliens and has used this watch to become a vigilante.

Not only did this reveal that the 10 mysterious vigilantes that appeared out of nowhere four years ago were all actually one Quirkless boy, but also caused a great deal of furore.

Some just believed that it was all one big hoax.

Others truly believed that Izuku’s transformations were genuinely aliens.

Others believed they were simply powerful mutant quirks and that he should be arrested for vigilantism.

This, in turn, sparked more discussions regarding vigilantism and its place in modern society which then snowballed into an Internet war about the laws revolving around Heroes.

All because of one video.

* * *

_“The aliens are already among us. Observe, the biology of these strange heroes are too radical and powerful to be that of mutant quirks. They can only be that of extraterrestrials, otherworldly beings with unbelievable powers and abilities. Aliens are real.”_

HeroMastermind’s voice was obviously altered to hide their identity, as noted by Izuku. The video he was currently watching, titled “The secret of the 10”, had almost reached a billion views in the past 24 hours.

The video had started off with a picture of Earth, which was then replaced with clips of Izuku as his aliens in action. The teen could see a red, four-armed giant lift up a giant villain and throws him in the air, a black and blue velociraptor-like being stopping a bank robbery in just five seconds, a giant insect with four eyes spewing goo at a helicopter and more.

Izuku could also see a compilation of pictures and videos, some from actual news reports, of his alien forms, which were originally known to the public as the vigilante team called “The 10”.

_“But that isn’t the amazing part, this is. All of the heroes you’ve just seen are actually alter egos of one man. His name........ is Izuku Midoriya, a student at Aldera Junior High in Musutafu City.”_

In tandem with the mention of his name, the video shifted to a picture of himself. In it, he was at a cafe in the mall known as Mr Katsudon wearing his school uniform while eating a bowl of katsudon, the Omnitrix shining brightly on his left wrist.

“Izuku, could you put down your phone please? Your secret may have been revealed, but you’ve still got to eat breakfast and get to school.”

The male greenette looked up to see his mother have a chastising face on her face as she read that morning’s newspaper of which the front page stated in big, bold letters: **LOCAL BOY REVEALED TO BE VIGILANTES IN VIDEO, SAVES GALAHAD CORP AIRSHIP.**

Izuku quickly scooped the last of the cereal in his mouth and placed the bowl in the sink, ignoring the commotion he heard outside through the closed curtains of the apartment. Last night, he had expected some attention, either from the media or the law. The vigilante felt that he could handle paparazzi with some well-worded comments, but police and perhaps even some pro heroes would be significantly harder. Maybe he could-

_Bzzt_

Another alert on his phone shook Izuku out of his thoughts and made him sigh. Ever since he woke up, his phone has been constantly buzzing, all being Twitter notifications for new followers.

While finishing the last of his miso soup, Izuku could see an incredible number of people being new followers of his Twitter account, which went by the name of “Deku 10”, with #Deku10, #AirshipRescue and #Aliens being the top three hastags.

Checking the screen just to be safe, Izuku was glad to see that he had received a text, a welcome relief from the other notifications, from his best friend.

_Uraraka: Good morning Deku, heard the news. How u doing?_

_You: Guess I’m fine. At least I haven’t seen any of my enemies or the cops yet._

_Uraraka: Good to hear. Just watch out, the press is probably surrounding you guys right now. Hope you can make it out._

Izuku grimaced, he really did need a alternate route for himself and Izumi to get out of their apartment.

_You: Thanks for the heads up. See u later._

_Uraraka: K. I’ll see you guys at school._

_Uraraka: P.S. watch out for Bakugo._

Izuku, slinging on his school bag, did realise the last text did raise a concern. Katsuki Bakugo wasn’t the most cool-headed teenager around. _“Knowing him, the news made him blow his top off,”_ thought the wielder of the Omnitrix. Izuku wondered how the explosive teen would blast him this time.

“‘Zuku? It’s about time we get going,” said Izumi, bringing her brother back into reality.

“Hold on, Uraraka just told me that the press is just outside. We should probably-”

Izuku was then interrupted by his twelve-year-old sister who just chuckled. “Please, how can there be that many reporters?”

She then found out that, in fact, there were that many reporters when she unlocked the main door and opened it. Izumi was blinded and stunned by just how many journalists and photographers there were. Every single one of them wanted only to see one person: her brother.

Said brother then walked over to the door, causing the already large commotion outside the Midoriya household to become bigger and louder. However, no one outside got their chance to speak with the infamous teenager as he grabbed the door and shut it in their faces.

Izuku then walked over to the window in their kitchen and looked out, an idea forming in his head. 

“C’mon,” said the emerald-haired boy in a serious tone as he patted the window stool. “We’ll get out through here.”

Izumi and Inko both shared confused expressions. “The window? Are you sure, Izuku?” asked his mother in a concerned tone.

Just then, Izuku took of his backpack and then proceeded to throw himself out the window. Needless to say, his sister and mother were shocked, all of them letting out worried cries.

Suddenly, a green flash could be seen shining from just below the window while a large thump could be hard. Both Midoriya females looked out to see Izuku’s crystalline alien form, Diamondhead standing on the ground unharmed with his backpack in his right hand. The transformed teenager then looked up and yelled, “Sorry about that, I would’ve transformed inside, but I couldn’t fit through the window as Diamondhead.”

Izumi then formed a small pink sphere of energy and tossed it at Izuku. Of course, the sphere did squat against her brother’s crystal body. “Izuku, if I wanted you to jump, I would’ve asked Katsuki to get his ass here to cushion you!”

Inko nodded. “I have to agree with Izumi, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry about that, but I fight criminals on an almost daily basis! A fall is nothing compared to what I’ve done,” said Diamondhead as he placed his left hand on the wall, creating a makeshift ladder for his sister. The Petrosapien then began stabilizing the crystal construct as he gestured to his sister to climb.

After Izumi was finished climbing down to the ground, the crystal ladder began shrinking as Diamondhead then he focused on absorbing it. After it was gone, he tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. One flash of green light later, Izuku stood where his crystalline form once stood. As he slung on his backpack, Inko waved down to her children.

“Have a great day at school, you two! I’ll try to make the crowd go away!”

Her children, in response, said their goodbyes as they began walking away. After being certain that they wouldn’t turn back for whatever reason, Inko quickly whipped out her phone.

She had a few favours to call in, at the same time hoping that Izuku and Izumi didn’t get themselves into any trouble.

* * *

“Hold up, ‘Zuku!” Izumi tried her best to keep up with her brother, drawing quizzical looks from some passersby.

The girl, panting from slight exhaustion, asked, “‘Zuku, what’s up? Don’t we still have time before school starts?”

Izuku shook his head and held up his phone. On it, there was a radar that showed the icon of a monster as well as two heroes and an entire crowd. “The 10-Drone’s picked up a villain attack. Looks like duty calls.”

Building the drone was probably the best idea Izuku ever had. When he decided to act on bigger crimes and starting investigations, the greenette eventually realised that despite the power the watch gave him, he realised that he required an efficient way to notify himself of crimes in progress.

Getting a smartphone for his birthday along with seeing a spy drone in a movie inspired him to create the 10-Drone (named by Izumi). It didn’t take long to create a functional version of the machine, thanks to Grey Matter and Upgrade. Even to this day, Izuku still kept giving it upgrades he could with whatever scrap he found at Dagobah Beach and devices he could afford online. 

Meanwhile, Izumi let out a small sigh, she knew her brother had chronic hero syndrome and just couldn’t stand aside while innocents are danger, it could be slightly annoying at times like this. Then again, it was what made him the hero he was and inspired her to aim for her dream as well. 

As they reached the scene, the Midoriya siblings could see a gigantic villain with a horse-like head rampaging on the train tracks while the pro heroes Death Arms and Backdraft could be seen trying to handle the situation while an entire crowd watched. It was that moment Izumi knew what her brother wanted to do.

“Are you sure, bro’? I bet you’re probably already in hot water with the law.”

Izuku sighed, he knew his sister was right. Sooner or later, the authorities would come down in him. However, as he heard the villain rampage, his instincts overpowered any hesitation he may have had.

He stepped forward, simply telling his sister. “Go ahead and meet up with Uraraka, Izumi, I’ll catch up.”

Now, it was his sister’s turn to sigh, she knew his mind could not be changed now. “Alright, now kick this guy’s butt Izuku,” said the girl with a small grin as she continued on the way to school.

After that, Izuku hurriedly walked into a nearby alley, more out of habit when it was time for him “to go hero”. Izuku then put his backpack down against a wall, pressed the button on the Omnitrix, turned to dial to the alien of his choice and raised his left arm and slammed down the dial.

The attention of the crowd and the hero present, Backdraft, was drawn to a green flash that came from a nearby alleyway. Just then, a giant insect with four legs, two arms, large orange wings, a sharp stinger tail and four eyes on stalks. Beneath his helmet, Backdraft’s eyes widened as he recognized the vigilante immediately. “Stinkfly!”

As the Lepidopterran flew closer, Backdraft let out a groan of disgust. “Ugh, you really do reek.”

The insectile alien chose to ignore the comment as he took to the sky. As he did so, the many phones in the crowd began were raised, their owners eager to capture the vigilante in action.

When Stinkfly was on eye level with the villain, he said, “Are you kidding me, you have a quirk like that and you’re a petty thief? Guess you didn’t have the brains to do anything better with it!”

The vigilante’s attempt to rile the giant villain was successful, as he swiped at him with his muscular left arm. Luckily, Stinkfly managed to fly out of the way in time, ready to sry out the next steps of his plan.

Just then, the new pro hero known as Kamui Woods appeared at the scene, jumping over the crowd, eliciting sequels and cheers from his fangirls while running over to the railway before nimbly jumping up onto a traffic light before jumping onto the railway. Once he spotted Stinkfly, his face had a scowl that was covered by his mask. He had heard that the giant bug was supposedly some teenager boy that should be heading to school by now. In any case, Kamui Woods would have to give him a word about vigilantism.

“Hey!” Stinkfly turned around in mid-air to see the plant hero glare at him. “Don’t you know that using your Quirk without a license is illegal. Leave this to me and stand down!”

The vigilante, having received comments liked this ever since he started, simply scoffed and then flew away from the railway over a relatively empty street next to it.

“C’mon big guy, too slow to squash a bug?” Judging from the villains general behavior, he seemed easy to enrage. With that taunt of his, the villain roared in anger and jumped off the railway, creating a small shockwave as he landed onto the street.

With the first part of his plan complete, Stinkfly then landed on a part of the ground right in front of a building. Raising his four eyes at the villain, he began to spew a large amount of goo directly at his chest, causing the giant villain to groan, both in disgust and anger. Said villain then raised his left leg in an attempt to stomp the life out of the vigilante.

Just as Izuku had planned.

He quickly flew away before the foot came down. Then, he spewed out more goo at it, enveloping the villain’s foot and trapping it. The look of shock on the giant’s face when he realized that he was duped was, to Stinkfly, priceless.

The giant then attempted to use his other foot to kick at the alien insect, only for him to effortlessly move to the side while the villain’s foot on the side of the building. With some more goo from his four eyes, both the villains’s feet were trapped.

“Now for the final touch,” thought Stinkfly as a methane was shot out of his eyes and straight into the villain’s face. The sudden gas that the villain breathed in was too much for him. Eventually, the villain was out cold.

After that, Stinkfly could hear clapping and cheers. He turned his eyes around to see that the crowd was excited, people had filmed the incident as well as taken a great deal of photos. _“As expected,”_ thought the vigilante, it was the usual reaction to his heroics.

He turned around to see Death Arms and Kamui Woods gave him glares. “Kid, I don’t know how the fuck that watch of yours gives you quirks, but you’re not a pro hero. Just a vigilante,” gruffly started Death Arms.

Stinkfly simply flew down to him and said,”What did you expect me to do? I couldn’t just let him cause trouble and you guys didn’t seem to take any actions to do so.” As he took in the insulted looks on their faces, the transformed teen remembered that he still had school to get to. With his vigilante activities, he was late on several occasions and didn’t intend to add one more occasion to the list.

“Sorry, but I’ve gotta fly,” were his final words to pros as he then flew to the school as fast as he could.

At least, before he remembered his bag and quickly flew back to grab it.

* * *

After Stinkfly landed in front of the school, he tapped the symbol on his forehead, reversing his transformation. He managed to make it, with five minutes to spare as well. At the gate, he could see Izumi and a familiar brunette waiting for him.

Ochaco’s face seemed to be red for some reason, Izuku hoped that she was fine. “Oh! Hey, Deku!”

“Hello, Uraraka,” said the greenette with a wave of his hand. “Was Izumi bothering you? I get that-“

Izumi dashed right in front of him, interrupting his sentence as she said, “Nothing much, bro’. I was just showing her the latest feed!”

She then raised her phone, showing the latest of Izuku’s recent escapade. As the male greenette saw the large number of pictures and videos of him flying around and dealing with the giant, he became aware of the almost constant buzz on his phone alerting him to new Twitter followers.

With a sigh, Izuku, Ochaco and Izumi then walked over to the main entrance of Aldera Junior High. “Well, fingers crossed that nothing too weird happens,” wished Izuku as he and his sister opened the door and stepped inside.

When the trio entered, almost everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and began to stare shamelessly at the male Midoriya.

Ochaco leaned towards her best friend and whispered,”I think you might’ve jinxed us, Deku.”

The teen let out another sigh. Despite how much he had grown from his “job”, Izuku was still an introverted person at heart. As a result, the muttering and quiet conversations among the students that were obviously about him left a uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

“Hey, Ishii!” The loud voice drew the trio’s attention over to a group comprised of two students, both third-years like Izuku and Ochaco, over at several lockers confronting a teen with short black hair and blue eyes. “You bumped into me again you clumsy little bast-“

The senior was interrupted when the raven-haired teen flicked his nose as hard as he could. Backing up slightly, the former felt an small ache for his nose as his eyes laid on the latter’s metallic left hand.

“Listen, I’ve got better things to do than mess with two morons- Hey, there you guys are!”

Upon hearing the excited greeting of a familiar voice, Izumi Midoriya broke into a smile as the teen began to approach the duo, pushing aside the two irate seniors again. The duo were about to snap at their junior again, but faltered when a certain greenette in their year flared at them, wisely deciding to walk away.

“Morning, Jun!” cheerfully said the female greenette as she and her friend fist bumped each other. While Ochaco gave a joyful greeting to the boy, Izuku merely waved, his mind on other things on the moment. 

“Man, you were awesome out there, Senpai! You defeated that villain without breaking a sweat! Well, if Stinkfly could sweat anyway. I saw the video, how’re you guys holding up?” asked the boy, concerned for his friends.

Hearing his concern, Izuku spoke with a calm tone, “I expected that when my identity would be revealed, the police would come to take me in. We haven’t seen them yet, but I expect that I’ll will be brought in for questioning for my activities. I doubt they believe in aliens for now.”

Realizing the gravity of the situation, the other three members of the group became silent, both fearful of the consequences the teen could face as a result. Jun clenched his fists, the older greenette had helped him gain control over of temper and quirk. He felt that it just wasn’t fair that someone as selfless as Izuku would have to face the law like some villain.

Sensing the downcast mood, Izuku decided a change of topic was required. “Anyway, Jun, how’s your practice with your quirk? I saw what you did earlier, your hand transformed in just two seconds” asked Izuku. Upon hearing his mentor’s inquiry, Jun dug into his pocket and took out a 100 yen coin, his mood having been somewhat lifted.

“Pretty good, not much else to say,” said the 13-year-old as he concentrated and activated his quirk once more. The same metal over his left hand began to cover his right almost instantly.

Izuku, hearing about his friend’s progress, now had a small smile on his face. “Good to see you’ve really been practicing. Just be careful to avoid doing it near any energy sources.”

After all, Izuku really didn’t want to fight him again.

**2 years ago**

As he ran through the park, Diamondhead hoped that he can make it in time. If Jun really did meant what he said to Izumi the previous day, then some kids in her class would be in danger.

According to his sister, said three kids usually hung out at this very park near the lake. Since Jun apparently wanted “payback” against against them for tormenting him, he knew where to look.

Soon after, the crystalline alien found the raven-haired boy, his hands crackling with electricity as he stood over three kids who were the same age as he was. “Call me a freak, huh? Well, this freak is gonna make you all wish you were never born!” Jun’s voice sounded wild and fierce, causing Izuku to realize that only one thing could have happened: Jun must have absorbed some energy.

Ever since Jun Ishii transferred into Izumi’s school, rumors followed. Rumors about him beating up teachers and students alike at his old school, the fact that he was generally rather aggressive and rude did nothing to help. Only Izumi was willing to reach out to Jun and make an attempt to befriend him.

For a while it did work, but eventually, people started to target Jun. Adults saying he was just a punk and delinquent and would amount to nothing while humiliating him in class, his fellow students with the notable exception of Izumi all avoiding him and laughing at said humiliation. It was enough to make anyone snap.

And soon enough, he did.

Izuku recalled stories that Izumi would tell him, that Jun started fighting with other students with him using his Quirk to absorb energy beforehand. At one point, he almost punched a teacher. After listening to his sister, Izuku began theorizing things about Jun’s quirk, the most notable theory being that absorbing energy makes the raven-haired boy become more unhinged and crazy each time he did so while having power high, almost akin to consuming drugs.

With this incident and the many beforehand, it seemed that, unfortunately, that theory was correct. Izuku had met Jun once when Izumi introduced him to her brother, he came off as rather rude, but seemed to be a good kid deep down.

Izuku, after hearing of the incidents, felt only pity for Jun. The boy just needed some guidance, but from what he knew, Jun’s father had died a while back and later, his mother had remarried. All of these changes may have been too much for poor Jun.

Diamondhead, now standing behind Jun, said with a booming voice, “Hey kid, you really shouldn’t do stuff like that. Let them go right this ins-”

Before he could say more, the boy turned around, his eyes wild with small black lines surrounding them. “Stay back, hero! I’m already going to fry these punks first!” proclaimed Jun as the bolts of energy emitting from his hand became stronger, scaring his former tormentors up to eleven if the stink Diamondhead could smell and the newly-formed wet patches on their pants meant anything.

“Please Jun, you don’t need to hurt any innocent people-“ Diamondhead was interrupted again as Jun fully turned around with a crazed look on his face, unconcerned that one of the 10 vigilantes somehow knew his name in his mania. “NO ONE’S INNOCENT!” yelled the boy with great fury. “THEY HAVEN’T HAD THE CHANCE TO MAKE FUN OF ME YET!”

After hearing the 11-year-old say that, Izuku decided it would be best if Jun started calming down in a crystal hold. He could not risk him harming anyone. “Now hold still Jun, you just need to calm down. I can help with that.”

Just as he was finished talking, the three kids decided that it was the perfect time for them to make like a tree and leave. The quirk and hurried sound of fearful feet could be heard, causing both Jun and Izuku to look and see that the three kids the former had held hostage were currently running for the hills.

The dark-haired boy raised his hands in an attempt to shoot them from a distance, only to meet resistance in the form of Diamondhead wrapping his arms around him. Izuku’s initial thoughts of _“I’ve got him now!”_ were dashed when Jun placed his hands on his large crystal arms. It was then that Izuku felt pain jolt through him, as though something was being taken directly from his body.

The pain made him let go of Jun who, to Izuku’s shock, now had crystals covering upper part of his torso, head and his right arm. Jun’s head and face now looked startlingly like Diamondhead’s. Izuku was shocked, he didn’t expect Jun was capable of absorbing powers too. It made him even more dangerous!

 _“Hold on, only part of his body is covered in crystals,”_ noted Diamondhead. _“Could it be that whenever he absorbs a power, his version of it is weaker?”_ Once the raven-haired boy looked at himself, he let out a crazed laugh. “Now would you look at that? I’ve got your Quirk!”

The new hybrid raised his crystallized right arm, changing it into a sharp, giant blade and struck Diamondhead. However, the blade just cracked when it came in contact with the crystalline alien’s body. Both of them were somewhat stunned at this.

 _“Alright, that confirms that theory,”_ thought the hero as he proceeded to create blades from his hands. “Please Jun, don’t make me hurt you.”

Unfortunately, Diamondhead’s words fell on deaf ears as rage and mania flowed through Jun once more as he let out a primal roar. His eyes spotting the Omnitrix symbol on Diamondhead’s chest.

With just a hunch, he grabbed the symbol with both hands, activated his Quirk and absorbed whatever he could feel. Diamondhead felt power flow not from himself, but from the source of his power.

Jun began to change, letting out a groan as growths erupted from his body, both flesh and crystal. Izuku could see familiar body parts of his aliens begin to form on Jun. Two lower arms extended from Jun’s torso which began to enlarge, one of his eyes enlarged while the other split into two small ones, large, orange insectile wings grew on his back while a black tail with blue stripes. 

Once he was finished mutating, the Petrosapien let out gaps as their friend became an amalgamation of his aliens. The groans of pain Jun let out became one final roar as a new villain was born.

**The present**

“Yeah, nothing like that will happen again Izuku,” reassuringly said Jun Ishii as he put the coin back into his pocket. “I never needed to absorb energy or powers anymore ever since you gave me the idea to absorb matter instead.”

Izuku gave a sigh. “Well, its good to see you’ve found out more tricks to your quirk.”

A somber look appeared on Jun’s face as he said, “Yeah, trust me when I say this. I’m never becoming a monster ever again.”

Just as the girls of the group were about to comfort him, it was at that moment that the school bell chose to ring.

Izumi then grabbed Jun’s hand, turned to her brother and said, “Welp, it’s time for us to get going. See you two later!” She then ran to her class which was just around the corner, dragging a surprised friend with her. Izuku and Ochaco, on the other hand, simply jogged up the nearby staircase and for a bit into the hallway as they stood in front of his classroom.

The brunette turned to her friend, placing her comforting hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Deku. I’ve got your back.”

The greenette glancing towards Ochaco, gave her a small and soft smile as they walked in.

As soon as the duo did so, every single one of their classmates feel silent, moving out of their way as Izuku and Ochaco walked in. However, the two of them knew, from experience, that the silence couldn’t last as certain landmine would go off any moment now. The greenette began to count down in his mind, “3....2....1....”

Almost in tandem with the “1”, the landmine blew up. A sudden explosion could be heard at the back of the classroom, scaring several students if the helps and screams were anything to go by. The source of the explosion was none other than Katsuki Bakugo who was pissed beyond belief.

“DEKU!” Katsuki then marched up to Izuku, both his hands creating small sparks as his right hand grabbed onto the latter’s left wrist and held it up, giving a sharp glare towards the Omnitrix. “Tell me the damn truth! There’s no way a Quirkless little shit like you would have ten quirks-“

Ochaco, deciding to step in, slapped away the blonde teen’s hand away from Izuku, practically growling at him as she said, “He doesn’t need to tell you anything, Bakugo. “

Katsuki, witnessing the brunette’s defiance, became even more infuriated. “Shove it, Round Face. Let’s see you talk back when your mouth’s blown time bits-“

The explosive boy was interrupted once again by the first target of his wrath. Izuku stepped between his friend and bully with a serious expression on his face. He and Katsuki stared at each other, neither willing to back down.

It just so happened that at that point, their teacher, Mr. Yamata, walked into the classroom. “Bakugo, please release Midoriya, it’s time for the lesson to start, take your seats everyone.“

Katsuki, in response, released Izuku with a grunt and sent back to his seat, kicking his feet on his table after doing so. The greenette simply walked behind him and sat on his seat, wondering how his day could get even worse.

“Oh, Midoriya, you have to report to the principal’s office, there’s a police officer who wishes to speak with you.”

 _“… I really did jinx it, didn’t I? I suppose this had to happen sooner or later,”_ thought Izuku as he got up and walked out the door, trying to think of a way to talk of his way out of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As you can see, Izuku and Ochaco met earlier than in canon. Their current relationship is that of good friends like in canon with some minor differences. Ochaco is already aware of the Omnitrix by the way. Their meeting will be expanded upon in the next chapter.
> 
> 2\. This version of Diamondhead is sort of a mix. He mainly resembles his Omniverse design, although his legs, particularly his thighs are not as skinny. His head lacks the large chin Omniverse gave him, so in this story, it resembles his Original and UAF head and face. His clothes actually resemble that of the reboot’s. I actually like that design for his clothes more than the Original and Omniverse designs for it. However, the “V” stripe on his clothes is not yellow, but green here. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and he has his Omniverse voice.
> 
> 3\. Stinkfly here mainly resembles his Omniverse design and has his Omniverse voice. I don’t really have much against the reboot design except that it doesn’t have that insect feel that the original had. However, this Stinkfly has light blue marking on various body parts such as his eye stalks (though his eyes are still green) and his front two legs. His arms and rear legs are still light green. His wings are orange with black edges, similar to that of the reboot design’s.
> 
> 4\. The 10-Drone mentioned in the story is based of the toy drone that came with the reboot Upgrade’s toy, with it being painted green and black instead of purple with the Omnitrix symbol painted on it. I thought that if Izuku did some thinking, he would realize that he needed some way of detecting crimes and should not need to depend on the news for information and to give Grey Matter and Upgrade some assistance in battle. The drone is controlled by an AI which can make smart decisions based on the situation and Izuku’s commands. Its armaments include a taser-like cannon, two laser guns, mines as well as a mechanical “weapon backpack” for Grey Matter. The drone can also use a stealth camouflage function, camouflaging almost perfectly with the environment. It also has landing gear in the form of two limbs with claw pinchers that could act as feet or hands. It does not appear in this chapter, but it will appear soon enough. It was created by Izuku as Grey Matter since I believe that he would want to use the full potential of Galvan intelligence.
> 
> 5\. Lastly, if you haven’t noticed, Izumi Midoriya is meant to be the “Gwen” of this story, despite her different personality, and Jun Ishii is meant to be the “Kevin”. His powers are not due to being a alien hybrid, it’s just his quirk.
> 
> 6\. Of course, Jun’s mutation is the same as Kevin’s original one with some changes. The changes include the Stinkfly wings having the new colors as mentioned above, the Ripjaws lure being replaced with the Water Hazard hood, his lower right arm being that of Wildvine’s and his lower left arm being a Water Hazard arm.
> 
> 7\. Jun is about 160 centimeters tall and his birthday is on the 11th of January.
> 
> That’s all for now. Here’s the preview.
> 
> **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**
> 
> _The squid-headed alien, Vilgax, then raised his left hand towards one of the bridge’s many screens and proclaimed, “Prepare one of the giant models! We shall send it to that primitive planet via transwarp. The Omnitrix shall be mine!”_
> 
> _“C’mon, I need you now. Katsuki may be a jerk, but he still needs to be saved. Also, the robot has got to be stopped before innocents are harmed” thought Izuku. As if reading his mind, the alien watch turned green again._
> 
> _“Perfect, it’s hero time!” exclaimed Izuku as he began to run through the crowd. Him bumping people here and there certainly drew some attention. Many pairs of eyes spotted a now-famous greenette with a special watch on his wrist. Izuku ran past the pro heroes, ignoring their cries for him to stand back. Activating the Omnitrix, he turn the dial to a reliable alien and slammed it down. ___
> 
> Next Chapter: **Big Day ******


	3. Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Ben 10.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and feel free to review!
> 
> That’s all. So let the chapter begin!
> 
> Chapter 3: Big Day

In a region of a galaxy far, far away, a might spaceship of war was flying through. This warship, the Chimerian Hammer, was instantly recognisable to anyone who had faced its owners and his army and actually lived to tell the tale. Nowadays, it was merely a relic of a dead warlord.

Or so the universe at large thought.

Inside the bridge of the ship, a skinny cloaked figure, a skeletal, white alien with a fin on his head as well as several humanoids robots were watching several large holographic screens with great interest. These videos came from some backwater planet known as “Earth” and showed various aliens, from a Tetramand to a Orishan, performing acts of heroism. One video, in particular, showed the object that they’ve been looking for years on the wrist of a mere adolescent human known as Izuku Midoriya.

“The Omnitrix, wasted on pointless heroics!” angrily shouted the cloaked figure before suddenly coughing heavily. The skeletal alien, with a concerned expression, then rushed over to the cloaked figure’s side, supporting him as he leaned forward dangerously. “Master, are you alright? Do your cybernetics require maintenance?!’

“No Psyphon,” said his master who waved his servant away and began to sit up straight in his throne. “It was but a temporary hiccup. My body may have been ruined, but my spirit has remained strong!” growled the cloaked figure as he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing a rather shriveled pale-green face with several tentacles, red eyes and small red sacs at the side of his head. He also wore a red-brownish respirator over his mouth.

Once, Vilgax was the most dreaded warlord in the known universe, having launched a campaign to conquer every corner of the galaxy. For centuries, it seemed as thought nothing could stop him, entire planets bowed before him.

When news reached his ears of a device made by the Galvan Azmuth that could transform the user into other species, Vilgax saw an opportunity for more power and went to claim what was rightfully his. However, after the battle of Galvan Prime, his DNA was damaged. If not for Psyphon’s immediate attention and state-of-the-art cybernetics and gene therapy, the Chimera Sui Generis would have perished.

Taking a close look at the boy’s name, Vilgax’s eyes narrowed, memories of the cause of his injuries flooding back into his mind. The warlord growled, his fists clenching with what little strength he had.

No more Midoriyas shall stand in his way.

Psyphon, then took a step back and bowed, “As you say, Master Vilgax. Now that we have finally found the Omnitrix years after its disappearance, what is your command?”

The squid-headed alien then raised his left hand towards one of the bridge’s many screens and proclaimed, “Prepare one of the giant models! We shall send it to that primitive planet via transwarp. The Omnitrix shall be mine!”

OOOOOOOOOO

**2 years ago**

Ochaco Uraraka was, to put it mildly, excited for her first day of junior high. She had enjoyed learning and walking around her new home in Musutafu City, but it wasn’t quite the same without any of her friends from her previous school in Mie. Hopefully, she could make some new ones here in Aldera Junior High.

Just a few months prior, her parents gave her a piece of good news. As a result of property destruction, unintentional or not, caused by the famous group of vigilantes known as “The 10”, a need for construction companies in Musutafu was created. Ochaco’s father leaped at this opportunity to seek a better life for his family.

Eventually, he landed a bid that would allow them to move to the city, closer to U.A. High, the top hero school in Japan and his daughter’s dream school. Words couldn’t express how grateful Ochaco was to her dad that night. All she could do was hug them as tight as she could, crying out her gratitude over and over again.

Just then, as Ochaco was standing right in front of her new school, she noticed a boy her age with green hair trip on his own feet. Just before his face met the floor, Ochaco managed to rush up to him in time and pat him with her right hand.

“Are you okay?” asked Ochaco, chuckling as she noticed the greenette was surprised at what happened if his yelps were any indication.

After helping him get back upright, Ochaco presses her fingers together, releasing the boy from that effects of Zero Gravity. “I stopped with you my quirk. Sorry I didn’t ask first, but I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you.”

The boy immediately bowed, although Ochaco noticed it shaking along with the rest of him. “T-Thank you for stopping my fall.”

Ochaco enjoyed the sense of satisfaction in her as she held out her hand. “No problem. Say, maybe you can help me find my class? My name’s Ochaco Uraraka.”

The boy’s eyes then widened before reaching out his hand as well. “O-Okay then, my name’s Izuku Midoriya.”

**The present**

Ochaco’s reminiscing was cut short by her teacher, Mr. Yamata, clearing his throat, drawing the attention of his students.

“So, as third-year students, it’s time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but why bother?” asked the teacher rhetorically as he grabbed the stack of papers on his desk and dramatically flung them into the air as he proclaimed, “Hah! I know you all want to go into the hero track!” 

After he spoke, most of the students began activating their quirks and giving out cheers and yells of excitement. Ochaco was no different, joining in by floating her notebook and pen.

“Yes, yes, you got some very impressive quirks, but no power usage allowed in school. Get a hold of yourselves!”

“Hey teach,” said a prideful voice that cut through all the noise, silencing everyone and immediately ruining Ochaco’s mood. Katsuki Bakugo, with his legs on his desk, leaned his head forward, wearing an arrogant smirk on his face as he did so.

“Don’t lump me with these bunch of losers. I’m the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be a sidekick to some busted deal later. Hah!”

That sentence sent the rest of the class into an uproar.

“What?! That was uncalled for!”

“You think you’re better than us Bakugo?!”

These were just some of the furious replies to what Katsuki had said. The explosive teen simply laughed in disbelief. “Let’s go. I’ll take you all on!”

One particular student who had bigger balls than his male peers then told Katsuki, “Oh yeah? What about Midoriya?”

Upon hearing that, the ash blonde’s confident expression turned to one of anger while his classmates turned to one another and spoke.

“Yeah, Midoriya actually could just turn into any one of his ten heroes and kick his ass,” said one.

Another said, “I guess you’re right. Four Arms and Diamondhead can definitely best the crap out of Bakugo!”

“Only if that video was telling the truth.”

At that moment, Mr. Yamata spoke up, “That’s odd. According to these records, Midoriya wants to enter the the General Course of U.A. instead of the Heroics Course.”

That statement drew a smirk from Katsuki that made Ochaco grit her teeth. He probably thought that “the Quirkless nerd” knew his place after all.

His classmates, however, had different opinions.

“Of course Midoriya would, nobody knew he did all that vigilante stuff when we were filling out those forms.”

“Yeah, since the cat’s out of the bag, maybe he’d change it. What do you think, Sensei?”

Mr. Yamata, hearing the question, rolled his eyes. He hated to admit this about the Quirkless teen, but what he was going to say is true if Midoriya didn’t get arrested. “Well, Bakugo did incredibly well on the mock test, and with Midoriya’s......part-time job, they have the highest chances of anyone here into getting into U.A..”

It was then that the land mine blew up. “SHITTY DEKU?!” Bakugo then jumped out of seat and onto his deck, glaring at his nearest classmates who immediately blanched.

“THAT LITTLE SHIT IS NOTHING BUT A LIAR WHO’S BEEN LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK THIS ENTIRE TIME! WHEN HE GETS BACK, I’LL KICK HIS GREEN ASS!” After his outburst, there was only silence throughout the classroom, nobody knew what to say to that, even Ochaco, stunned at the expected but loud outburst from the blonde. 

“C-calm down, Bakugo,” nervously stated Mr. Yamata after thirty seconds of silence. “Let’s see here, Uraraka wants to attend the U.A. Hero Course as well.”

As the class started to mutter and converse about the flustered brunette, Bakugo could only think about putting the nerd in his place after school.

And, as if the universe chose to reply to his thoughts, at that moment, the door to the classroom opened. Standing there was none other than the greenette himself.

Izuku remained silent as he went to his seat, ignoring the stares of his teacher, classmates and a very angry bully. He did, however, look at a concerned Ochaco with eyes that softened. Once he sat down and Mr. Yamata decided to get on with other topics, the teen grabbed his phone and sent a text discreetly. After that, Ochaco felt a buzz form her phone and held it up to reveal a simple sentence. 

_I’ll talk to you later, Uraraka._

OOOOOOOOOO

When detective Naomasa Tsukauchi received a request from All Might himself to be the one to talk to Izuku Midoriya, he immediately understood the Number One Hero’s reasons for doing so. Neither of them really believed that the greenette transformations were really aliens, that was just downright ridiculous.

Or so he thought, until he talked to the teenager himself.

With his Lie Detector quirk, Naomasa quickly discovered that not only was Izuku Midoriya truly the teen behind “The 10”, but that they were all honest-to-goodness aliens.

To say the detective was stunned would be an understatement, Naomasa was honestly surprised that the group that took down numerous villains like Dr. Animo and the Circus Freaks, saved countless lives and took down several corrupt pro heroes such as the infamous Captain Nemesis was a young teen.

If you asked him, Naomasa would say that Izuku Midoriya looked rather plain and unassuming. However, he did recognise the look in the greenette’s eyes. He’d seen those eyes on many experienced pros before.

They didn’t belong on a teenager.

_Bzzt_

Naomasa, shaken out of his thoughts, took a look at his phone and saw a text from none other than the chief of the Musutafu police force. 

_Chief: Tsukauchi, have you spoken with Izuku Midoriya yet?_

__

__

_Naomasa: Yes, I’ve already done so, there are some things you have to know._

__

__

_Chief: Tell me about it later, we’ve got an order from on high._

_Chief: We have to stay away from the kid._

Naomasa raised an eyebrow, the chief just told him that morning to talk to Midoriya and determine his guilt. If he changed his mind that fast envisage of a single command…

_Naomasa: Understood, sir._

OOOOOOOOOO

“Man, that sure sounds like something Bakago would say,” chortled Izumi as she stuffed a piece of tamago in her mouth. Izuku, Ochaco, Jun and herself were on the roof eating their lunch. The brunette had just told them about Katsuki’s verbal explosion during their homeroom and the latter two weren’t surprised, having deal to w it’s the blonde’s temper over the years.

“Yeah, I expected him to be mad at you, Senpai, but saying you’re a liar? You don’t deserve it!” exclaimed Jun as he held a hand to his hand. “Anyway, what are you gonna do about this reveal stuff. Didn’t a cop interrogate you or something?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to the vigilante, curious as to the topic of the conversation and Izuku’s thoughts. The greenette, having finished swallowing a piece of pork cutlet, opened his mouth and spoke, “After some thought, I decided to tell the detective the entire truth-“

Chokes erupted from both Izumi and Jun as they tried to register what Izuku had just said. Ochaco, being a little more level-headed, simply turned to her friend with a quizzical look.

Witnessing the trio’s reactions, Izuku resisted the urge to sigh as he began to explain, “The specific officer who spoke to me was Detective Tsukauchi. I’ve meant him before when giving information to the police. His quirk allows him to detect whenever someone is telling the truth or lying. It would’ve been pointless for me to try and lie to him.”

Taking a deep breath, Izuku continued, ”Also, I’m betting that I was meant to be arrested on grounds of vigilantism which is, as the law defines it, the unlawful use of quirks. So, technically speaking, I’m do not commit vigilantism. I told Detective Tsukauchi the truth in order to… make use of that loophole.”

Izumi, taking in her brother’s words, held her hands behind her head and said, “Man, a few years ago, I wouldn’t have imagined you to be quite the rebel, ‘Zuku.”

Izuku had to grimace, he sometimes couldn’t believe that he was once the naive kid that just blindly idolised every hero. He had the mentality for quite a while until the collapse of-

“DEKU!”

The group of four jumped at the shout that came out of nowhere, all of them quickly realising who’s voice it was as they turned to see none other than Katsuki Bakugo at the door to the roof, his hand sparking. “Hiding up here like the bitch you are, aren’t you!?”

Rolling his eyes, Izuku calmly put aside his lunch box, slung on his bag and walked right up to his former friend. Watching Katsuki spew insults and assorted vulgarities at him, the teen sighed. “How did I ever admire him?”

Once Izuku was right in front of Katsuki, he held up a hand that caused the latter to stop his stream of vitriol and asked in a insulting tone, “Katsuki, would you kindly shut up and stop acting like a child?”

The blonde immediately stopped shouting, unused to being interrupted so bluntly. Ever since Izuku was 10, he began standing up for himself. Sure, he was still picked on now and then, but not to the same degree as before.

Of course, Katsuki wasn’t going to just stand there and take it. He took a deep breath and glared at his former victim with all of hate he could muster.

However, just before words came out of his mouth, Katsuki found himself floating up in the air. Realising whose quirk it was, the blonde turned his head to see a familiar brunette conversing with Izuku.

“Uraraka, I had that handled.”

The girl simply gave a bashful grin, but before she spoke, Izumi popped up between them with a smug smirk on her face.

“You’d thought that you’d be the one to take care of Bakago, but it was her, ‘Chako!” exclaimed Izumi as she pointed her thumbs at the brunette who giggled.

“Izumi, don’t tell me that’s a reference to that show you watch“

Katsuki, unamused by the small joke, continued to yell at the leaving group, threatening “Round Face” to put him down so that he can kick her ass. He got his wish when Ochaco placed her fingers together as she and her friends went down a good portion of staircases day landed on the roof face-first.

OOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the day passed without much fanfare. Izuku’s classmates had given him a wide berth while he noticed tense looks on the face side his teachers.

It was only after school ended, when Izuku was checking his phone for any alerts, that he felt his phone vibrate. Opening an app with the Omnitrix symbol, the greenette could see an alert for where, apparently, some villain performed a robbery. The 10-Drone managed to pick up a visual of the villain, who looked like sentient green slime. There was a hero chasing after him, but Izuku couldn’t clearly make out who it was.

_“Hope they don’t mind a little extra help,” thought Izuku as he checked for the path where the villain was on._

“Hey, Deku?” He looked up from his phone to see the Ochaco looking at him with her hands behind her back. “Ready to head to the beach for training?”

“Sorry, Uraraka, but duty calls. Just follow the same schedule as last week.” Activating the Omnitrix, he selected a velociraptor-like silhouette and pressed down on the dial.

One green flash later, a black, semi-armored velociraptor with a blue face, arms and feet, a black tail with four blue stripes and wearing a green shirt appeared. A notable feature of this alien was that it had black balls on his feet. 

“And this time, please don’t sneak too much mochi into your snack break.”

The hero then ran out of the classroom, leaving his pouting friend behind.

“It’s not that much, Deku…”

OOOOOOOOOO

If XLR8 desired, he could run at speeds faster than lightning and view the world as it had almost frozen around him. However, given that he still had his schoolbag, he had to stay below the speed of sound or else it would burn up. He always enjoyed running as XLR8. The world would become a blur around him, he felt the wind blow around him. The sheer speed of the form made it one of his favorites.

Now, he stopped at his destination: a place that was under a bridge and had a manhole. After placing his backpack down against a wall, he began thinking and calculating. Given the villain’s liquid physiology, he would try to escape in the sewers to try to leave the hero pursuing him in the dust. If the Kineceleran’s calculations were correct, the villain would appear here. Sure enough, after waiting for a minute or two, a green, gelatinous substance quickly seeped out from under the manhole cover and reformed into a giant blob-like being. Once his yellow eyes landed on XLR8, the slime villain had a evil smile on his face. “The alien kid? Heh, you’ll make for a powerful invisibility cloak!” Then, he launched himself at the teen, intent on invading him by entering his orifices.

XLR8 did not feel particularly threatened. With his incredible reaction speed, the speed of the slime villain to the speed of a Kineceleran was like a tortoise to a human. Moving to the side of the villain who splattered against the ground, the vigilante began to run around him in a circular pattern. The slime villain attempted to strike him with one of his many tentacles, only to fall short each time with XLR8 dodging each time. Just then, he felt himself being lifted into the air. A tornado tinged with blue and black began to form. Trapped in the tornado by the hero, the villain couldn’t do anything that could help his situation.

XLR8 was about to try out a new technique he had in mind into practice, gathering a large enough static charge and shocking the villain, when out of nowhere, the manhole cover was flung into the air. At first, Izuku wasn’t concerned, it was probably the hero that was chasing the villain from earlier. Taking a quick look at the newcomer, he couldn’t believe his green eyes.

It was none other than All Might, the Number One Hero and his inspiration.

Though he was in awe at meeting him, the vigilante’s mind snapped back to thoughts of containing the villain. Just because the Number One Hero was here, it doesn’t mean he can just slack off.

The muscular blonde man then said in a booming voice and a wide smile, “I see that you have contained the villain! Now let me handle the rest!”

As All Might began to move his arm back, XLR8 stopped running and moved to the side, causing the slime villain to land on the ground, feeling disoriented. Before he could get his bearings, All Might then proclaimed, “Face this villain! TEXAS SMASH!”

As he punched, XLR8 had to brace himself. The Number One Hero’s punch was enough to generate wind currents strong enough blow the villain away, separating him into pieces of slime.

OOOOOOOOOO

“And that’s the last of it. Thank you for helping me to contain him in this bottle Young Midoriya!” Gathering up the slime villain was no easy task, but with XLR8’s speed and some bottles of soda that All Might had, they managed to do it just as the Omnitrix symbol on XLR8 began to beep and flash red.

After he turned back to human, Izuku felt another buzz from his phone. Checking it, the greenette saw that there was a robbery taking place in Undertown. _“Figures, there’s always something happening there.”_

Just as he was about to leave, Izuku heard the voice of All Might calling to him, “Young Midoriya, was it? I know of your activities and I must say, although I understand that you do good, I cannot condone you acting illegally.”

Izuku turned to see the imposing figure of the Number One Hero over him as he tried to hide any trace of being intimidated. “I must ask, could you not use that watch as a way to go to a hero course? I’m sure that-“

“Sorry All Might, but if there’s something I’ve learnt over the past four years, it’s that the law is fallible. I’m just making up for it’s flaws.”

“However, there are better ways to do what you do inside the law-“

Just then, Izuku held up a hand and interrupted the hero,”With all due respect, All Might, that isn’t for me. The watch does give me powers, but I’m still a Quirkless human most of the time. Ever since I was young, I wanted to be like you and become a hero. Too bad almost everyone in my life spat on me and my dream repeatedly.”

“Please, my boy, it isn’t safe for a Quirkless boy like you to do such things. Trust me, I know.”

Izuku sighed as he held up his left wrist, allowing All Might to see the supposed alien watch shining. “This watch gave me the opportunity to finally make my dream a reality, even if it’s illegal. You probably wouldn’t understand, you were born with one of the most powerful Quirks ever. Trust me, you don’t know. After all, not all men are born equal.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do.” Taking back the his notebook, he quickly placed it back into his bag and jogged off in the direction of Undertown to stop some lowlifes, leaving the Number One Hero behind with the some thoughts.

_“I do know, Young Midoriya. I do.”_

OOOOOOOOOO

At that very moment, a red portal appeared in Earth’s atmosphere over Musutafu City. A gigantic, red robot in a kind of a closed up “transport mode” fell out of the portal at incredible speeds.

It knew its mission. To find the Omnitrix and retrieve it by any means necessary.

No matter the cost.

OOOOOOOOOO

Katsuki Bakugo was really pissed off.

Not only was that useless Deku revealed to be all of the vigilantes that have been seen in the past four years, but had also become famous. It irritated him to no end to know that the quirkless loser was hiding that much power for years. His classmates and teacher even turned against him in that class earlier.

Katsuki was going to confront Izuku after class to give him piece of his mind. However, some of the “extras” in his class tried to get him not to, saying that Deku would have beaten him to a pulp and that he could not compete with him. The ash blonde managed to get away form them, but was too late. The nerd transformed into that blue speedster alien and ran away to who knows where.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud smash was heard nearby along with the sounds of people screaming and cars crashing. He ducked out of the alleyway he was walking in to find out what the fuss was about.

What he saw was something out of a science-fiction cartoon. A gigantic, metallic, reddish-brown structure was situated in the middle of the road. Just as Katsuki began to realise that it was some alien thing, some of the lower parts of the sturdy tire opened up into three, large, grey, insectoid legs with reddish-brown tips while two massive robotic arms with clawed, mechanical hands and a menacing robotic head with two red eyes extended from the upper half.

It was then things went to hell.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dealing with the alien thieves was easier than he thought. as XLR8 has just tripped the two of them before the knew it and grabbed some socks, made a rope and tied them up. The Sock Vendor was used to this sort of trouble, so he didn’t kick up much of a fuss. After that, he just ran out of Undertown and back to the surface just as the Omnitrix had timed out. It seemed that it was going to be peaceful for the rest of the day.

At least, until he got an alert for a massive incident, even by his standards.

Apparently, there was a giant robot attaching the city and causing chaos. Several heroes were already on the scene to try to deal with the situation, but were already taking some serious damage. While running there, Izuku looked through any sort of news on the situation on his phone. From what he could gather, a new heroine named Mt. Lady who has a Gigantification quirk was down after getting punched by the robot. On a more horrifying note, a pro going by Hitchcock Doodle tried to intervene and got squished by the robot’s leg, killing him instantly.

In the midst of the chaos, a fire was caused that threatened to spread so much that even Backdraft, with his hydrokinetic abilities, could do little to stop and that the robot had grabbed a hostage who was fighting back with explosions. Having an idea of who the hostage was, Izuku hurried to the scene as fast as he, as a human, could.

When he finally reached the area, his eyes widened when he saw the massive robot, about 12 metres tall, holding none other than Katsuki Bakugo, his palms on the robot’s mechanical hand and trying to blow it to smithereens. So far, he didn’t seem to have so much luck. There was also an entire crowd of civilians present, everyone filming and taking pictures of the situation. The heroes present included Backdraft, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mt. Lady, now unconscious, was being tenders to by some paramedics. Analysing the situation, Izuku held up the Omnitrix, still red as it was recharging, took off his school bag and placed it at the side.

 _“C’mon, I need you now. Katsuki may be a jerk, but he still needs to be saved. Also, the robot has got to be stopped before innocents are harmed”_ thought Izuku just as his eyes landed on what was left of Hitchock Doodle.

_“Before anyone else dies.”_

It was at that moment, when that thought crossed his mind, that his body moved before he thought.

Izuku began to run through the crowd. Him bumping people here and there certainly drew some attention. Many pairs of eyes spotted a now-famous greenette with a special watch on his wrist. The teen ran past the pro heroes, ignoring their cries for him to stand back. 

It was when he was right below the legs of the titanic robot that Izuku actually realised he needed a battle plan. _“First off, I’ll need to lead this machine away from the crowd, I can’t let anyone get hurt!”_

The drone looked down at the mysterious human who suddenly ran towards it. Then, it detected the unique signature of its target emanating from the organic being. With a scan that took a second, the servant of Vilgax knew this it had found its prey. Ignoring the yells from the other human in its hand, the drone followed the target as it calculated the fastest way to eliminate it. 

Just as Izuku began to mentally panic as he saw the robot raise its free mechanical claw and, from what he knew from experience, prepare to fire a laser at him, the Omnitrix finished recharging, turning green again. _“Perfect, now then…”_

“It’s hero time!” exclaimed Izuku as he activated the Omnitrix, turned the dial to a reliable alien and slammed it down just before the laser was fired.

When the laser seemingly hit the lone teen, the pros and crowd looked on in shock and horror. How could a life so young be snuffed out just like that?

Just then, a very much alive Heatblast then landed as he shot several fireballs at the head of the robot, though there wasn’t any visible damage.

“Release Katsuki now! You want somebody to pick on? Try me!” exclaimed the Pyronite as he jumped on a piece of rubble that was the perfect size for his purposes. Then, he projected flames from his feet that enveloped the rubble and, with a thought, caused the rubble to lift him in the air, a trail of flame present below the new “fire board”. Heatblast could have just used the flames to propel himself, but he needed something to help carry Katsuki.

As he flew up to the gigantic head of the mech, it turned to face him, as thought accepting his challenge. However, it released its hostage from its grip In the process. Thinking quickly, the Pyronite flew down on the board as fast as he could towards his former friend. Barely dodging the robot’s arm which was swung towards him, the hero managed to catch on his board, causing the ash blonde teen to grunt in pain.

Heatblast winced, he would have wanted to catch him with his hands, but with him being a magma life form, Katsuki would have been burned. In fact, he could probably feel the heat radiating off Heatblast’s fiery body and vehicle. Looking up towards his transformed classmate, Katsuki‘s expression of fear morphed to that of confusion.

“Deku? The fuck are you doing?”

Upon hearing it, the vigilante simply replied, “Well, it looked like you needed some help.”

Katsuki newly-widened eyes alerted Heatblast to a massive robotic claw about to strike them. Luckily, he managed to raise up the board in time, causing the claw to miss as its targets went downwards.

After he flew down to the other heroes, Katsuki Bakugo was then lifted of the fire board by Kamui Woods with an extended branch.

Turning to Heatblast, Death Arms said, “Hey kid, you do know there are fires here right? Why use the Endeavor ripoff?”

Glaring at the pro hero, Izuku raised his flaming hands in the air. “Well, can Endeavor do this?” Just then, all of the flames in the area began moving towards the hands of he Pyronite as though commanded by magic. Once they did, the flames appeared to be absorbed into the fiery palms. Soon enough, all of the fires that were not on Heatblast were extinguished.

 _“The jobs not done yet, the robot’s CPU would most likely be in its head. I hope my flames are hot enough to melt it to molten scrap.”_ With that thought in mind, Izuku began flying around the mechanical menace and projected a constant, powerful stream of fire at its head.

To his surprise, the head of the robot was completely unharmed, the flames merely rolled around his target. When he tried to put more power into the stream of flames, the robot used this opportunity to blast him out of the sky with a laser from its left hand, destroying his board in the process, and causing him to fall to the hard ground below.

_“Shit, the robot’s armor is too heat-resistant, so it’s useless to stay as Heatblast.”_

“Time for a change in tactics,” muttered the transformed teen under his breath as his left arm reached for the Omnitrix Symbol on his chest. Viewing this, the giant drone launched itself into the air with its three massive legs. Spinning them for a moment while in the air, the robot then attempted to crush the Omnitrix wielder before he could do anything else.

It was too late.

After a signature green flash, a monstrous crystal spike extended upwards towards its creator’s enemy, slicing through part of one of the robot’s legs. Diamondhead then launched himself away from area of impact with a crystal construct generated from his feet.

The Petrosapien got back on his feet and looked up to see the robot stare at him meanacingly before firing a laser from one of its right hand. Diamondhead quickly transformed his right hand into a shield in time before the laser hit, causing it to be reflected to the side and blasting the side of a building.

“That’s it! That’s how I’ll bring it down!” thought the hero as he shapeshifted his shield and left hand together into a multi-faceted crystal bowl.

“Well gearhead, give me your best shot!” As though obeying him, the robot then raised its right hand and another powerful laser shot out almost immediately. Raising his hands, Diamondehad caught the laser in it. “Well, let’s see how you like it!” exclaiming this with a grin, the crystalline vigilante, with a turn of the bowl, caused the laser to be be split up into many smaller lasers that hit the surrounding buildings before he made them recombine into one, slicing through the waist and chest of the robot in question. 

Now split into two, the upper herald on the drone fell forwards just in front of Diamondhead while its legs on its lower half just went slack, causing the waist to fall to the ground. The head of the robot then looked up, its final sight being that its foe stabbing its left eye with a crystal blade. After that, crystals erupted all throughout its body, destroying several vital pieces of machinery in the head. Finally, the light in the drone’s eyes died.

As Diamondhead let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Suddenly, an array of sounds could be heard from the assembled civilians. The Petrosapien looked over to see them clapping and cheering for his victory. Even some of the Pro Heroes present seem impressed at how he handled the robot, though some were visibly glowering at him.

Just then, a female news reporter ran over to him and pointed a microphone at his face, a cameramen following her.

“Izuku Midoriya?” asked the reporter. “Was that truly an extraterrestrial machine. Witnesses say that it fell out of the sky. Is it the sign of a potential alien invasion?”

Upon hearing the question, Diamondhead had a realization: The robot was clearly degrees above current earth technology and it apparently came from space. If people didn’t believe in aliens then…

“So, what’s your take on this?” Not wanting to deal with the media and wishing to think more on other matters, Diamondhead gave a simply reply.  
“No comment.”

He then tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, transforming him into his Lepidopterran form, Stinkfly. Before the reporter could say anything else, he flew over the assembled people, dived down to pick up his backpack, and continued flying away to his home.

There was work to be done.

OOOOOOOOOO

Toshinori Yagi was filled with both regret and interest. He had run out of time to use One For All that day after dealing with the slime villain and delivering him to the police. The Number One Hero remembered wishing that there were no other situations that required All Might to be there.

However, fate had other plans. A gigantic alien robot from the sky crashed in Musutafu City and rampaged, taking a hostage in the process. At the time, he started to mentally beat himself up for being useless in that situation. How he wished he could have helped in some way, but with his emancipated normal appearance and body, he could do nothing. 

Suddenly, he had felt someone brush past him and into the crowd. Toshinori widened his eyes to see Izuku Midoriya for the second time that day. He saw how that boy jumped into action while his fellow pro heroes could not do anything. After a while, the teen vigilante managed to bring down the robot, earning the praise of the crowd of civilians. 

_“After all, not all men are born equal.”_

Izuku Midoriya’s statement stuck in his head, Toshinori himself had thoughts like that in his childhood. Destiny had given the teen an opportunity to be a hero, much like how Nana had given him.

As All Might watched the boy fly away in that alien insect form of his, a new idea was born in his head

He may had just found a new candidate for One For All.

OOOOOOOOOO

“It would appear some things stay the same, wouldn’t you agree, Toshinori?” Popping a gumball in his mouth, the being known as Professor Paradox offered another one to his companion, a teen with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a white armoured jumpsuit and a green scarf that hung loosely on his right shoulder as the two of them overlooked the scene of the incident.

“I suppose so, even with the changes I made to the timeline. Uncle Katsuki still had to be rescued by Dad and let’s see,” said Toshinori as metal from his suit began to envelop his head and form a helmet. With the enhanced vision granted by the visor, the brunette could see a almost skeletal looking blonde man deep in thought. “Of course, he’s here too.”

Hearing the spite in his voice, Professor Paradox placed a calming hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Now’s not the time for that, my friend. Now’s the time for our other duties. ”

When the younger time traveller visibly relaxed, Paradox gave him a final pat as he took out his pocket watch . “Let’s see, it’s time to meet with Young Hikaru. We must always continue to strengthen our foothold against the Chronian.”

With a thought from the time walker, the two of them were enveloped in a blue light.

Then, they were gone, with no trace of their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As you can see Psyphon and Vilgax are in this story, but Izuku has not encountered them yet. As for why Vilgax looks so weak, there is a in-story explanation. It will be revealed in a few chapters. Psyphon has his Omniverse design and voice while Vilgax, for now, has his Omniverse voice.
> 
> 2\. Yes, that was, in fact, a Jojo reference.
> 
> 3\. This version of XLR8 resembles his Omniverse self and has that version’s voice.
> 
> 4\. Undertown exists in this universe as well. More information on it will be elaborated in future chapters.
> 
> 5\. The giant drone model in this chapter as the same model as the drone in the very first Ben 10 episode “And Then There Were 10”.
> 
> 6\. In case you do not know who is Hitchcock Doodle, he is the pro hero from episode 2 with the bird helmet. I killed him off to establish how far Ben 10 enemies are out of the heroes’ league.
> 
> 7\. Yes, Chrono Spanner and Professor Paradox have done some behind-the-scenes work. So, things are actually going to be FAR different from canon and something big is gonna happen in the long run. You’ll see them now and then.
> 
> 8\. The Chronian, as you may have guessed, will be my version of Eon. He’ll play a large role, thought it won’t be obvious at first. I’m surprised no one else has thought of including him yet.
> 
> Goodbye for now! Here’s the preview!
> 
> **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**
> 
> _Dipping a piece of mackerel in soy sauce with chopsticks, Izuku Midoriya began to wonder who could have sent that robot? One of his old enemies? Could it have been Vulkanus? That crime boss definitely had enough money for it. Then again, there was the chance that it was either an isolated incident or a sign of something bigger._
> 
> _Then, Izuku felt his sister nudge his right shoulder. When he looked up, Izumi gestures towards their television, which was currently showing the news. “Panic and confusion. That was the scene at downtown Musutafu earlier on, when a giant robot that appeared to be of extraterrestrial origin fell out of the sky and rampaged, creating massive destruction and fires. While doing so, it took a hostage and managed to keep several heroes at bay. The robot took a hostage named Katsuki Bakugo, a junior high student, who unsuccessfully tried to escape.”_
> 
> _Hearing a familiar sound of a helicopter, Izuku turned around to see a news chopper behind him, the cameraman onboard already filming him. Groaning in annoyance, the greenette, bag in one hand, got up and walked over to the edge of the roof._
> 
> _Giving them a salute and checking the Omnitrix, Izuku then jumped off the roof, much to shock of the news crew and viewers._
> 
> Next Chapter: Discovery


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Ben 10.
> 
> Looks like the last chapter went over well with you all. Great! :) I hope this one does as well!

When Izuku finally saw his apartment after taking down that giant robot, all four of his eyes as Stinkfly widened at the sight of, not a crowd of news crews, but absolutely no one there. It came as a surprise as he had just defeated an alien robot, people would demand answers and, seeing how he’s possibly seen as “the alien hero”, come to him for them.

The absence of such people at his apartment was suspicious. Izuku doubted that his mother, while fearsome when she was angry as he knew from experience, could make them all back off.

_“Never mind that now, I have some tasks to do.”_

OOOOOOOOOO

Despite Grey Matter’s small stature, Izuku always enjoyed transforming into him due to his intelligence. His smallest alien form may not be suitable for straight-up combat, but he always felt that his intelligence would be handy, so far, he hasn’t been disappointed. As Grey Matter, he was able to design the blueprints for his equipment and think up strategies for dealing with villains.

In this particular moment, he was in the process of writing an application on his phone that would find out the true identity of HeroMastermind, the person behind the reveal of his secret. This particular program should be able to use HeroMastermind’s IP address to help track them down. The teen had created a prototype of this two years ago and expected results the following morning. 

Now that his first goal was finished, he got started on his secondary goal to repair the weapon systems on the 10-Drone that was situated on his desk. It had accidentally crashed into a building just a few days before, it could still fly and use its camera and flashlight, but it couldn’t activate any of its armaments. A box of spare parts by his side, Grey Matter adjusted and fiddled with the inner workings of the 10-Drone, his amazing intellect and small, dexterous fingers helping him in this endeavor.

Just then, the Galvan could hear a knock could his door. “Come in,” said Grey Matter as he tinkered with a circuit board.

Through the door came his sister, Izumi Midoriya, wearing a concerned expression on her face. “Mom says that you’ve been in your room for too long, what’re you doing anyway? And why are you Grey Matter?” 

Izumi’s transformed brother poked his head over the 10-Drone as he said, “Well, as you can see, I required Grey Matter’s heightened intellect for two purposes. First, to create a method of which to find out the location and, subsequently, identity of the person who revealed my powers to the word. Second, to repair the weapons system of the 10-Drone.”

Managing to follow his words, Izumi then sat down on his bed. “Okay then, it’s time for dinner. Wanna come? I bet you still get hungry as an alien.”

Letting out a sigh, Grey Matter decided to take a break: the 10-Drone’s weapons were almost repaired and it was about time for him to transform back into a human.

“Very well,” said the Galvan as he walked over to the right side of his deck and climbed down. Once he was on the floor, the Omnitrix symbol on his back started to flash with red light. A second later, Grey Matter was gone and Izuku Midoriya was there, ready to eat.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dipping a piece of mackerel in soy sauce with chopsticks, Izuku Midoriya began to wonder who could have sent that robot? One of his old enemies? Could it have been Vulkanus? That crime boss definitely had enough money for it. Then again, there was the chance that it was either an isolated incident or a sign of something bigger.

Then, Izuku felt his sister nudge his right shoulder. When he looked up, Izumi gestured towards their television, which was currently showing the news. _“Panic and confusion. That was the scene at downtown Musutafu earlier on, when a giant robot that appeared to be of extraterrestrial origin fell out of the sky and rampaged, creating massive destruction and fires. While doing so, it took a hostage and managed to keep several heroes at bay. The robot took a hostage named Katsuki Bakugo, a junior high student, who unsuccessfully tried to escape.”_

The news then showed a picture of himself at the side while the reporter at the scene continued to talk. _“Later on, the teen vigilante Izuku Midoriya stepped in, transforming into the fiery vigilante known as Heatblast and, while fighting the robot, transformed again into Diamondhead. Witnesses say the second form was the one to finally defeat the mechanical menace. Now, we‘ll hear what civilians present at the scene have to say.”_

After that, the screen showed an old man who looked like a stereotypical office worker and said, _“That kid just ran through the crowd, distracted that gigantic robot and transformed into that fiery form of his. What was it called again? Heatblast? Anyway, he flew up in he air and got that hostage away from the robot. It was pretty impressive.”_

The video then changed to that of a little girl. _“He was hit by the robot, but then he got back up and transformed into the shiny crystal hero and destroyed that alien machine!” After that sentence, a voiceover could be heard saying, “Now, let’s find out how the pro heroes at the scene feel about Izuku Midoriya.”_

Who the Midoriya family could see next was none other than Kamui Woods, a microphone right in front of his face. _“I don’t approve of his vigilantism, but I must admit, he handled the situation well enough. Izuku Midoriya defeated that robot when none of us could.”_

The camera then switched to Death Arms with his arms crossed and wearing a frown on his face. _“When the kid blasted apart the robot with its own laser, it caused some damage to the surrounding buildings. Honestly, I wished he was a little more careful. Besides, he couldn’t save Hitchcock Doodle, could he?”_

After Death Arms’ statement, Izuku became downcast, he knew he couldn’t save everyone, but still…

Then, the camera then showed the hostage of the incident, an ash blonde teenager in a school uniform. being tended to by paramedics. _“This is Katsuki Bakugo, a student at Aldera Junior High. He was grabbed by the mechanical menace from earlier and rescued by Izuku-“_ The reporter was cut off by Katsuki pushing past his paramedics and power walking over to her as he angrily shouted, _“I DIDN’T NEED DEKU’S HELP, I WOULD’VE GOTTEN AWAY FROM THAT GIANT TIN CAN SOON ENOUGH!”_ Pointing to the camera, he continued his rant. _“IF YOU’RE WATCHING THIS DEKU, LISTEN UP! DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!”_ Katsuki was interrupted when medical personnel grabbed him and dragged him away from the camera.

“Sheesh, what a dick,” muttered Izumi as she fiddled with a piece of mackerel.

Inko, then looked up from her meal and said with a small glare, “Izumi, watch your language.” Upon hearing her mother, Izumi simply sighed and complied. This exchange was ignored by Izuku, who was deep in his thoughts. He began to think whether or not the other students of Aldera Junior High would react differently to him. The news of his recent actions, combined with the knowledge of his previous heroic actions, would most likely cause them to start treating him as another hero.

He knew none of them would truly mean it.

Almost everyone he had met in his everyday life treated him and, by association, Izumi, Jun and Uraraka like trash before. The greenette knew that his circle of trust would have to be small to prevent disappointment.

It had to be.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Today seemed to be one thing after another. First, Izumi and I had to leave for school through the window because of the press being right outside our door. Next, a villain with a Gigantification quirk had to be stopped by me as Stinkfly before he could do any more harm to infrastructure and civilians._

Taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts, Izuku moved his pen once more across the page of his journal, recording his experiences of the day.

_As predicted, Katsuki threw a temper tantrum regarding me “lying to him” over the past few years. I have already stated this in this journal multiple times, but I’m glad I was able to see what a terrible person he was. In another world, I would’ve been scared half to death by how angry he was today._

Just then, Izuku heard a knock at his door which opened to reveal his mother. Inko yawned and said, “Izuku, I thought we agreed on a certain sleep schedule?”

“Mom, I’m a little busy with-“

“Teen vigilante or not, you’re still a growing boy and need plenty of rest.”

“I can-“

“Izuku…”

With the tone his mother took, Izuku knew that there was no point in arguing. He’s face down supposed sorcerers and crime lords, but he still feared the wrath of Inko Midoriya.

“Fine, goodnight Mom.”

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Izumi and Inko woke up to find Izuku gone. The two of them entered the teen’s room only to find the window open and a note on his desk.

_Went to handle bank robbery, will get breakfast at convenience store._

Inko let out a sigh, this certainly wasn’t the first time Izuku went for a morning jaunt, but she couldn’t help worrying about her son every time he went on a patrol.

Hearing a yawn behind her, Inko turned to see her daughter rub her eye. “Man, I’ll never understand how ‘Zuku can be such a morning person.”

“Izumi, we both know that Izuku has… problems staying put now.” It was true, her son was on edge often and was always on the lookout for crime, which led to a whole host of problems.

“In the meantime, get out of your pajama, Izumi. You have to get yourself ready for the day.”

After seeing her daughter away and into the bathroom, Inko took out her phone and, with a determined look on her face, called her right hand man.

“Shimura, it’s time.”

OOOOOOOOOO

Munching on a rice ball, Izuku enjoyed the view on top of one of the many skyscrapers in Musutafu City. Taking care of the bank robbery was easier than he had expected.

The villain, who had the ability to manipulate metal with a touch, was handled with Diamondhead covering the area with crystal and socking him in the jaw before the red-headed could gather his bearings. Fortunately, the Petrosapien managed to leave before he could get bothered by law enforcement or, worse, the press.

Izuku was still trying to figure out what to do next, the technology of the alien robot that he had fought the previous day would be evidence enough for extraterrestrial life. Not only that, he needed to make arrangements for the possibility that any of his old foes would come for his family or the little friends he has or if any new villains want to prove their mettle by taking him on.

_Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff_

Hearing a familiar sound of a helicopter, Izuku turned around to see a news chopper with a J News logo behind him, the cameraman onboard already filming him. Groaning in annoyance, the greenette, bag in one hand, got up and walked over to the edge of the roof.

Giving them a salute and checking the Omnitrix, the teen then jumped off the roof, much to shock of the news crew and viewers.

Much to their relief, there was a flash of green light, followed by a giant insect flying away from the chopper. With a motion from the reporter, the pilot began to pursue Stinkfly while the cameraman kept his camera on the vigilante.

Holding his backpack in his arms, Stinkfly pivoted two of his eyes toward his rear, glaring at his pursuer. _“Vultures, ”_ thought the hero, his mind wandering to hatching an escape plan.

Making things worse, another chopper, one from Channel 7, seemed to join in on the chase for an interview with the hero, who groaned at the sight. 

Stinkfly then flew over the morning traffic. The sight of the hottest thing in the news led people to point and talk about his appearance.

“Looks, it’s a bird!”

“No, sweetie. It’s some kind of bug.”

“Is that a plane?”

“No, Grandma, it’s that alien kid! You have to get new glasses!”

Ignoring the chatter of the crowd, Stinkfly did some aerial acrobatics in an attempt to lose the choppers. His efforts were for naught as the helicopter pilots proved to be tenacious. They turned so sharply to follow Stinkfly that he wondered if the pilots were underpaid.

Just then, another news helicopter appeared out of a corner. Stinkfly, with all the speed and momentum he had, couldn’t change his direction. All he could do was to brace for impact as…

OOOOOOOOOO

“… I then rammed into that helicopter head first.”

Ochaco winced upon hearing about her friend’s “morning jaunt”. Izuku had arrived at the school as Stinkfly, having flown down rather unsteadily as he was still shaken from the impact. His sister and friends immediately bombarded him with questions regarding his well-being, all of which he shrugged off. Eventually, the teen caved in around lunch and recount the events of his morning to the trio. Izumi, Jun and Ochaco had listened to how Izuku had stopped the bank robbery and were currently listening how he had escaped the press.

“And then what happened, Deku?”

“Well, while the helicopters were trying not to ram into each other, I managed to hide in a passing car carrier under a bridge,” explained Izuku as he finished off the lunch that his sister had brought for him. “After I made sure that I’d lost them, I just flew off and came here.”

Izumi, having listened the story with her full interest, let out a sigh. “Man, I know you don’t really like all of this attention, but it just sounds so exciting, ‘Zuku!”

Izuku scoffed in response, his sister rarely took things as serious as they truly were. “Yeah, racing helicopters just after breakfast is just what I wanted.”

Pouting, Izumi was about to say more when the lunch bell rang, signalling the group to pack up and head off to their respective classes.

Izuku and Ochaco’s classmates seemed to be walking on eggshells around them. The former’s cynically noted it was simply because they were afraid of any retribution for the years of torment he had suffered at their hands.

Speaking of torment, his former bully glared daggers at him the entire day. Katsuki was acting just as Izuku had expected: his rescue of the former would be be seen by the blonde as looking down on him.

_“Just like that incident at the stream when we were kids.”_

It was after the last period that Ochaco, Izumi and Jun fully understood Izuku’s concerns about the press when they laid their eyes upon a rather large crowd and commotion right in front of the school gates.

Tapping the brunette’s shoulder, Izumi whispered, “Can you float us all, ‘Chako? Or better yet, these guys?”

Seeing the older girl shake her head, Izumi resigned to wading through the crowd until she felt a familiar hand pat her shoulder. She turned to see Izuku mouth _“I’ve got a plan”_ before he bravely ventured toward the press and assorted weirdos. The moment he did so, questions were shot at him.

“Izuku Midoriya! What are your thoughts on potential alien invasion?!”

“Have you achieved first contact with extraterrestrial life?!”

“Are alien babes sexy?!”

Hearing the many questions that cam from crowd, Izuku simply ignored them as he calculated the best method of escape. _“Time for, as All Might would do, refuge in audacity.”_

“Izuku Midoriya, do you have a statement?” 

Hearing the last question, the greenette took a microphone that was offered to him. 

“I do.”

With a serious look, he activated the Omnitrix and dramatically raised his right arm, throwing away the microphone in the process.

“IT’S HERO TIME!”

Slamming the watch’s dial, the being standing there was no longer Izuku Midoriya, instead, it was a muscular, red alien around 3.7 metres tall with massive arms and four green eyes.

The transformation triggered a wave of photo taking. The camera flashes were so bright that they could blinded Four Arms as he closed all four of his eyes. Despite this, he knew he could still continue the rest of his escape plan.

With a good grip on his backpack and powerful leg muscles, the Tetramand jumped over the crowd and onto the roof of a nearby building.

It took five seconds for the press to realize that they’ve missed the chance for an interview, causing them to promptly disperse and allowing the students the freedom to leave.

On a roof, Four Arms noted all of this with a satisfied nod and prepared to start a patrol.  
At least, until he got an alert on his phone for a special task.

OOOOOOOOOO

Taking a deep breath, Izuku held up his phone which showed notification that said “TARGET FOUND”. His tracking program had found HeroMastermind’s place, a warehouse located downtown and the greenette was currently right in front of it.

Drawing from his years of experience, Izuku knew warehouses had hiding spots and were ripe for ambushes. _“So, I’ll just ambush whoever they are instead.”_

With skills honed by years of practice and conveniently placed platforms, Izuku managed to reach and climb through a window into the upper area of the warehouse. Softly moving towards the railing, the greenette looked down to see a hooded figure overlooking a computer. The figure’s back was facing him, so Izuku couldnt see they’re facial features.

The vigilante did note that HeroMastermind only had a handgun on his table. It seems too odd, why would he bring such little protection?

“I see that you’ve come.”

Hearing a voice that came out of nowhere, Izuku turned sharply to see a white figure levitating in the air, a green glow surrounding him. Upon closer inspection, the greenette could see that the figure’s armor looked high-tech and that he wore a green scarf. Judging by the voice, the being was male.

The being wave his hand towards the lower level and, before Izuku’s eyes, the thing he originally thought was HeroMastermind was taken apart with a green sheen covering them, revealing several pieces of trash and junk hidden under the sweater. “Ah yes, the classic dummy trick,” said the telekinetic person as he lowered his hand, causing the green glow around the objects to disappears and letting them fall.

Floating downwards to a tense Izuku and holding out his hand, the being spoke once more, “It is an honour to meet you in person, Izuku Midoriya. You may call me Chrono Spanner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Grey Matter has his Omniverse design and voice.  
> 2\. Four Arms in this story is a mix of his Ultimate Alien and Omniverse designs. His head is that of his UA head but without the ponytail. On the other hand, the rest of his body are that of his Omniverse design. However, his legs aren’t as thin, being a little more muscular. He’s has his Omniverse clothing, including the belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.  
> 3\. I hope I got that helicopter sound effect right, there were several to choose from according to Google.  
> 4\. In a tiny detail above in the warehouse scene, Izuku has picked up parkour skills to the extent where he could be considered passable.  
> 5\. I've changed the identity of HeroMastermind from Jimmy Jones to Spanner as, after giving it a lot of thought, I wouldn't really use Jimmy much whereas Spanner would appear every now and then.
> 
> **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**
> 
> _“You can’t defeat all of us, kid!” proclaimed Rojo as one of her henchwomen drove her motorcycle towards Cannonbolt, intent on ramming the fat alien vigilante._
> 
> _The transformed teen scoffed as his hand found its way to the symbol on his chest. “Actually, yes I can!”_
> 
> _“Judging by your… uniform, you’re not ordinary law enforcement,” said Izuku as he took in the appearance of the man, a tense look on his face. “Who are you?”_
> 
> _The man held up his placatingly, a smile on his face. “Hey, relax kid. I’m Lieutenant Tenko Shimura of the Plumbers.”_


	5. The Plumbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see the last chapter was well-received!
> 
> I do realise that the preview shown in the previous chapter would be quite the surprise for almost every one of you. Yes, that is indeed Tenko Shimura/Tomura Shigaraki. As I said a few chapters back, this story is going to go far different from canon.

Once upon a time, Roxanne “Rojo” Johnson was a veteran who served in the US military, having done two tours of duty in Iran. Despite the many disciplinary problems she had, she was an effective soldier and was lauded for her creative use of her quirk, Knives, which allowed her to create and project knife-like blades along her arms and hands. 

Sadly, Roxanne had the misfortune to step on a landline while on a scouting mission, cussing the loss of her left leg. This, combined with the problems and tensions created due to her growing pride and an incident where she slashed a platoon mate, the woman was discharged from the military.

Like many other veterans, she had trouble finding work, especially after potential employers took a look at her history of violence. As a result, Rojo booked a flight to Japan as soon as she received her prosthetic right leg, having heard good things about the county.

Unfortunately for her, her situation did not improve. In fact, it seems the universe just had it out for her. Firstly, she couldn’t get another job for the same reasons as in her home country. Next, her apartment in Musutafu City was destroyed during a villain battle and, as she wasn’t a citizen of Japan, she didn’t receive any form of compensation.

Desperate for cash and wishing to burn off some steam, Rojo was more than happy to join in on several heists. With some hostages, no heroes would dare to stop her and her crew.

At least, until The 10 showed up.

The supposed group of vigilantes would foil her plans time and time again. No matter which member showed up, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Four Arms, they’d always stop her gang’s plans and get her arrested. In each of her stint’s in prison, the former soldier would dream and fantasies about gutting each and every member of The 10 and keeping their carcasses as trophies.

At least, until someone revealed that everyone in the group was, in fact, one teenager the name of Izuku Midoriya who transformed into aliens.

To say that Roxanne Johnson was shocked would be an understatement.

Absolutely INSULTED would be more on point.

She, a veteran with a useful quirk for combat and the leader of a dangerous gang, was taken down not once, but multiple times, by a 10-year-old child. Rojo knew that she had to get even.

The American’s contacts outside the prison managed to, with the help of a broker named Giran, find help with the skills needed to break her out. Once that was done, getting out was a cinch for her.

Now, Rojo and her gang wore their equipment and on their trusty motorcycles as their began to out their plan into practice. If you asked Rojoabout her plan, she would’ve puffed her chest out with pride. During her gang’s planning session, she made sure to take into account a weakness that any hero worth their salt would have.

Like any other hero, Izuku Midoriya would never let an civilian get hurt.

Rojo intended to exploit that weakness.

OOOOOOOOOO

“What kind of name is Chrono Spanner?”

Izuku eyed the armored stranger extended hand, which interestingly had six fingers, with caution. Judging by what he saw, this “Chrono Spanner” had some kind of telekinesis quirk. Having dealt with several villains and aliens with similar powers, the greenette knew that he had to tread this situation. He didn’t know why the telekinetic exposed his secret, so he needed to-

“You may wish to know that you’ve started muttering, Izuku Midoriya.”

Hearing the statement, Izuku cursed his loose lips. His persistent muttering habit had probably given away his thoughts.

“Do not worry, I am not your enemy. If I was, I would have snapped your neck by now.”

“... That doesn’t fill me with comfort.”

Now tense again, Izuku levelled his stern gaze on Spanner. “I have questions for you, and I want them answered.”

Seeing the stranger nod, Izuku continued, “First off, how-“

“How did I know your secret? Pardon the interruption, but I expected this line of questioning.

Ignoring the look the greenette gave him, Spanner gave his answer. “I do realise that this-“

_“I AM HERE! I AM HERE!”_

The loud words made both Izuku and Spanner jump. The former inwardly cringed, he thought he had changed his ringtone a long time ago! Raising his phone, the greenette saw that the caller was none other than his sister, Izumi. “Sorry, Izumi. I’ll talk to you later,” thought the teen as he declined the call.

“As I was saying, this may sound disturbing, but I have been observing you for a very long time. Ever since you started performing acts of kindness and heroism, from your earliest days helping old people to taking down corrupt heroes, I have watched with pride and admiration.”

“As for why have I revealed your powers, it is because I foresee that the hero society would need someone like you. We both know that the system that is currently in place is too flawed and in need of change.”

Izuku scoffed in response, so this Spanner was a aspiring. “From what I’ve seen, it’s too ingrained into Japan’s culture. It‘a impossible for me to do anything about it.”

Sighing, the greenette ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he did so. “All I can do is save as many people as I can.”

Upon hearing that, Spanner walked towards him. Izuku’s expression hardened, prepared for a confrontation. Spanner seems to pick up on this, raising his hands in the air. “I merely meant that someone like you, someone who has seen the dark side of hero society, yet still wishes to do whatever good you can, could be the key to bringing about a better world.”

Putting his hands behind his back, Chrono Spanner started to pace. “You are an intelligent young man. I am sure that you have realised that there are some humans out there who would not take kindly to aliens, particularly the innocent ones on Earth. You just need to use the influence you have and will possess to-“ 

“Let me stop you right there,” said Izuku as Chrono Spanner stuttered for a while, surprised at being interrupted. “I recognise the benefits that embracing my fame can bring, but I won’t risk becoming arrogant and prideful. For my own good, I cannot fall into the same trap that has ensnared many heroes-“

Just then, a beep could be heard from Izuku’s phone. Holding it up, his eyes widened as he saw an alert that was titled: “VILLAIN ALERT. COORDINATES SENT.”

Wishing to know more, the teenager unlocked his phone, his eyes widening to see none other than the biker gang leader, Roxanne Johnson, with her gang taking the owner of a takoyaki store hostage. Better known as “Rojo”, Izuku remembered dealing with the American villain multiple times over rather past few years. With the foreigner’s temper and violent tendencies, she definitely had to be stopped.

“Sorry, but I think I have to-“ Izuku’s sentence was cut short when he raised his head and, to his mild shock, saw that Chrono Spanner was gone. Taking a quick look around, it didn’t seem Spanner escaped through the warehouse windows or even the roof. The telekinetic being had vanished with a trace.

Sighing at the disappearance of Chrono Spanner, Izuku activated the Omnitrix, made his selection and slammed down on the dial.

One flash of green light later, where once was a human being stood a hulking, broad-shouldered alien with yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders and his arms. Cannnonbolt, without amother thought, then curled up into his signature sphere form and, like a motorised wheel, smashed through the the warehouse wall and rolled away as fast as he could to stop the villains.

OOOOOOOOOO

As his helmet collapsed into his suit, Toshinori Midoriya took a deep breath as he slumped against the wall of his team’s hideout. He had teleported out of the warehouse as soon as he saw his father receive the alert. The brunette would hate to be the reason why Izuku couldn’t make it to a crime in time. The teen had hoped to warn his father of certain events and measures, he even avoided using contractions to make him sound more formal. However, it seemed as though his father had become a little too jaded. There had to be a way to instil some hope into the cynical vigilante. Perhaps-

_Chu_

Feeling a familiar pair of lips on his cheek, Toshinori broke out of his muttering and turned his head to the left to see a girl with wavy, purple hair down to her waist and wearing a purple spandex suit, complete with a cape on her back.

Playful, purple eyes stared at the male teen as the girl wore a smile on her face. “You know, it’s times like this that remind me that you really are your dad’s son.”

Rubbing his cheek, Toshinori couldn’t help but blush. “Hikaru, it’s good to see that you’ve completed your mission early. Have you received the intelligence?”

Hikaru Iro nodded as she raised her hand and muttered a few words of magic. A pink sphere appeared on the ground, disappearing to reveal a suitcase. “Yup, Toya really came through. You’d think the MLA would suspect him by now?”

Grunting, Toshinori replied. “With some teleporting and ‘property damage’, the heads of that villainous group would never suspect that thefts are being committed right under their noses.”

The telekinetic was then caught off guard when his girlfriend wrapped her arms around him. The increase in weight caused the duo to gently fall into a nearby chair. “I know, it’s just that I wish that there wasn’t a risk of Deika citizens being hurt. I mean, they’re more brainwashed than anything else. You get it, right, Toshi?” Hikaru then looked up to see the teen smile softly and nod at her, unaware of how Toshinori felt somewhat otherwise.

After all, giving his villainous excuse of a grandfather a “little nudge” in the direction of All Might’s fist had paved the way for a better future to be created. If Toshinori had to sacrifice anyone to achieve success, he would reserve it for those whose actions showed that they deserved it.

 _“Hikaru, however, doesn’t need to know that,”_ thought Toshinori as the couple snuggled into each other, happy to have sone privacy at last.

OOOOOOOOOO

With some kind of sixth sense of which the exact nature was unknown to its user, Cannonbolt navigated the streets of Musutafu with ease, dodging vehicles and people alike despite his relatively large ball form. _“Now then, if I remember correctly, the takoyaki store should be located right here.”_

His thoughts were confirmed when the vigilante turned around the corner and uncurled. He laid his eyes on several policemen surrounding the takoyaki store. Through the broken glass, Cannonbolt could see a trio of bikers, all of which, for some reason, wore colour-coded armour.

 _“Judging by the state of the store, it appears that they’ve rammed their motorcycles straight into it without regard for safety,”_ thought Cannonbolt as he tried to think up a strategy. _“Maybe if I-“_

“There you are, you little shit!”

As soon as Rojo’s exclamation was registered by Cannonbolt, the elderly store owner went flying out of the store and into two unfortunate policemen. After that, the three femme fatales jumped on the bikes and, without any hesitation, turn on the ignitions.

The bikes came faster than the Arburian Pelarota expected. He couldn’t curl up in time as the women rode past him on their bike, the speed causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back.

Rojo laughed as she saw her enemy attempt to get back on his feet to no success. “I knew doing something like this would draw you out, kid. You heroes are all alike,” declared the villainess as she wore a sadistic smile and a sharp blade grew from her right hand.

“Now, you’re finally gonna pay for making me look like a damn idiot! You can’t defeat all of us, kid!” proclaimed Rojo as one of her henchwomen, the one in blue armour, drove her motorcycle towards Cannonbolt, intent on ramming the fat alien vigilante.

The transformed teen scoffed as his hand found its way to the symbol on his chest. “Actually, yes I can!” 

Just then, there was a green flash and the blue biker, temporarily blinded, felt her bike run over a puddle. Curious, the villain stopped her motorcycle and turned to see a black metallic blob with glowing green lines jump towards her vehicle.

She watched with wide eyes as the blob then seemed to merge with the motorcycle. Soon enough, there wasn’t a surface on the bike that wasn’t black and green.

Those were the villain’s last thoughts before the bike moved on its own and threw her off so fast that she couldn’t do anything in time. She landed on the ground right in front of a policeman who didn’t hesitate to grab her wrists and cuff her.

Upgrade, now in complete control of the motorcycle, turned to the renaming two women, glaring at them with his one eye.

The biker in yellow seemed to tense up, whereas Rojo was unfazed. The redhead scoffed and created another blade between her fingers. Wordlessly, she raised her blade and gestured towards Upgrade. Her remaining member picked up on the silent order, beginning to charge at the hero with her motorecycle. As she did so, the yellow villain raised her hand. From it, Upgrade watched as a fireball appeared, probably due to the women’s quirk, and was thrown towards him.

With such a simple attack and the speed of his motorcycle body, Upgrade dodged it with ease, swerving to the side and letting the fireball hit a nearby streetlight.

Not giving the villain another chance to attack, the Galvanic Mechamorph struck first and, like he had with many other vehicles, created a turret on the seat of his motorcycle body.

As easily as he moved his hand, Upgrade directed the turret towards the wheel of the incoming bike and, with another thought, fired a laser at it.

The women in yellow armour screamed as she was launched from her smoking motorbike and towards the hard, concrete pavement. Both Upgrade and Rojo stared as the women didn’t seem to move as muscle afterwards, the former hoping he didn’t kill her.

The latter, on the other hand, shrugged. “Well, as the old saying goes,” said Rojo as she gave her foe an evil grin. “If you want something done right, do it yourself-“

_Pew_

A laser from Upgrade’s eye took her entirely by surprise as her chest caught it. The concussive beam sent her flying off her bike and onto the road, the impact making her be grateful for he armour.

As Rojo winced and got up, she saw the surface of the upgraded motorbike recede form the vehicle. It then reformed into a tall and vaguely humanoid figure with long arms and a single green eye with green and black lines all over his body.

“Alright then,” said the transformed teen with a robotic tone. “Let’s settle this.”

If Rojo was angry before, she was outraged now. “This little fucker isn’t taking me seriously!” was her last thought as she created knives all over her hands and charged.

She could have saved her breath.

Upgrade simply folded his arms and stood as the knives raked at his chest and neck, his metal body rendering the knives useless against him. Rojo was stunned: of all the times for her favourite weapons to do absolute squat to something, it had to be now and with the target of her revenge!

Upgrade, refusing to give the American another second, raised his right hand hands, which then morphed into a massive hammer, and brought it down upon her head.

Watching Rojo slump and fall upon the ground, Upgrade then turned to the police officers present and gestured to the fallen villains. “Well, they’re all yours officers-“

“Gah!”

The feminine scream made Uprgade jump, he turned around to see the villain in yellow armour, the one he believed to have been unconscious, get tazed by a stranger.

The stranger appeared to be a young man with cyan hair and rather pale skin. Upgrade noticed the man’s red eyes look down on the women as he held an odd device in his hands. It looked like something out of a sci-if movie, but judging by its effects, it was no prop.

That wasn’t the only thing off about the man, he wore white armoured suit with red circles over his collarbone and belt. Noticing the puzzled looks the vigilante and police were giving him, the man chuckled and spoke. “Sorry about that, she looked as though she was about to fire something at you, kid. I couldn’t let that happen.” Waving his hand at the teen, he continued to speak. “I wanted to talk to you in a... calmer environment, but this will do.”

Upgrade tapped the symbol on his chest, reverting him back to a cautious Izuku Midoriya. He had never seen this man before in his life and couldn’t take any chances.

“Judging by your… uniform, you’re either another hero or some kind of law enforcer,” said Izuku as he took in the appearance of the man, a tense look on his face. “Who are you?” 

The man held up his placatingly, a smile on his face. “Hey, relax kid. I’m Lieutenant Tenko Shimura. I represent the Plumbers.” 

OOOOOOOOOO

For someone who claimed to be a representative for toilet repairman, Tenko had somehow convinced the police to allow Izuku to come with him. He had merely taken some papers and showed it to them. Izuku didn’t see what was on them, but he had made out whispers of:

“The Prime Minister?”

“This is big...”

When cough interrupted his thoughts, Izuku turned and saw Tenko give him a smile as he drove the car they were in. The windows were shaded, preventing the greenette from seeing where they were going, much to his dismay.

Tenko, however, seemed unfazed as he viewed a screen on his dashboard, detailing a route to somewhere. So far, the man had deflected all of Izuku’s questions, only requesting that he be patient and wait until they have arrived at their destination.

_“I have to be careful, I’m not sure what-“_

_“I AM HERE! I AM HERE!”_

Groaning at his ringtone for the second time that day, Izuku quickly declined the call. Having seen that it was Izumi who had called him again, he resisted the urge to sigh at his sister. He loved his little sister, but it wasn’t the time for it.

Hearing a chuckle from in front of him, Izuku raised his head and saw the the pale man grin through the mirror. “So, I bet you’re a big All Might fan, eh?”

“... When I was younger, yes. Now, you could say I’m more of a casual fan”

“Yeah, I get that.”

Just then, the car had stopped. Izuku, once again, tensed up as Tenko said. “Well, we’re here.”

Punching a button on his dashboard, Izuku could then feel the vehicle move downwards, as though they were in an elevator. After ten seconds, Tenko pressed another button and all of the doors were unlocked. After that, the Lieutenant rubbed a hand thought his cyan hair and opened the door. Looking back at his passenger, Tenko Shimura gave him yet another smile.

“Izuku Midoriya, welcome to the base of the Plumbers.”

Stepping outside, Izuku was stunned for yet another moment in his wild life. The greenette had been inside both a spaceship and a police station on a field trip. The place he was in appeared to be a fusion of both. He looked up and saw the the base was incredibly large, reaching about 20 stories tall.

Another surprise to Izuku was the presence of aliens. Some were criminals that he recognised, Bubble Helmet, Liam, Fistina. However, even more wore the same suit that Tenko wore and conversed with humans who wore it as well.

Tenko, seeing his boss approach, nudged Izuku to get his attention. The teen then turned his head and saw the biggest surprise he had to that day.

“Good afternoon, Magister Midoriya.”

Walking toward them was none other than his own mother, Inko Midoriya. Though she was chubby, the women wore a sullen look and carried herself impressively. She wore the same suit as the rest of the personnel present and was on the phone talking with someone.

"Alright, tell the Lenopans I'll deal with the problem afterwards, there's something I must handle first."

Seeing her gaze land on him, Izuku gathered his thoughts as his mother put her phone down and, on her aged face, put on a soft smile.

“I suppose we have much to discuss, Izuku.”

Izuku clenched his teeth, this was going to be a VERY interesting conversation. Giving her a small nod, Izuku replied. "Yes, I gue

_“I AM HERE! I AM HERE!”_

As Tenko and Inko gave him playful and quizzical looks respectively, Izuku took out his phone once more.

This time, he did sigh as he saw the caller ID was, once again, Izumi’s.

When his finger found itself on the accept button, Izuku raised his phone to his ear and spoke with quiet fury. “Izumi, this had better be important-“

His sentence was cut off as the stream of words came from his phone. Izumi was speaking so loud that the vigilante had to hold his phone slightly away from his ear. Inko and Tenko watched with slight amusement, picking up some of the words Izumi was saying.

“... Pax...”

“Pax? He’s a bother, but harmless. How did you meet him?”

“We just... Hokestar...”

“Professor Hokestar? He didn’t try to-“

Izuku gasped he heard the explanation that his sister was giving him, his sudden silence puzzling his mother and Tenko.

It was the next sentence that struck fear into the hearts of every single Plumber that was nearby.

“WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A SCREEGIT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cannonbolt here is identical to his appearance in UAF, but he does have the stripe on his chest that was present in the OS and Omniverse. He has his Omniverse voice.
> 
> 2\. Upgrade here resembles his Omniverse appearance but with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest rather than on his eye. Like Ben, he sounds like Izuku but with that robotic filter.
> 
> 3\. As for Toshinori/Chrono Spanner, imagine Izuku with brown hair and a little lock in the middle of his forehead. A little detail you may have noticed is the fact that he has six fingers on each hand, this was more of a genetic mutation instead of part of his quirk of telekinesis. For a voice actor, I would have to go with Johnny Young Bosch, particularly his Lelouch voice.
> 
> 4\. Hikaru Iro is an original character created for this fic. Like Toshinori, she’s form the future. Apart from her magic, she had a light-based quirk. Her ideal voice actor would have be Cherami Leigh. She’s the dub voice of Michiru Kagemori from Brand New Animal.
> 
> 5\. Please watch this, sorry in advance: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> That’s all for now. Here’s the preview for the next chapter.
> 
> **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time**
> 
> _“Are you sure about this Izumi?” asked Ochaco cautiously. “I’m sure that there’s a reason Deku wouldn’t answer your call.”_
> 
> _The greenette preteen shrugged and grinned. “Where else could he be? He normally goes to Undertown every now and then. We could surprise him for once!”_
> 
> _Just as Izumi and Jun were admiring their new Sumo Slammers trading cards, a yelp from Ochaco alerted them to a looming presence behind them. As they turned around, hands raised to defend themselves, the duo were surprised at what they saw._
> 
> _An alien that looked just like Wildvine and had clothing that reminded Jun about the hippies he learnt about in history lessons._
> 
> _“So, you guys said you’re friends with Midoriya? I’ve been looking for him.”_
> 
> Next Chapter: **Have I Got A Deal For You**


	6. Have I Got A Deal For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either My Hero Academia or Ben 10.
> 
> Thanks for being patient! Happy Holidays!

“C’mon, ‘Zuku. Answer...”

Ochaco Uraraka heard Izumi whine as the two girls and their friend, Jun, strolled through the city, searching for signs of Izuku. The girl had her phone to her ear, calling Izuku to learn his whereabouts.

The vigilante had disappeared after he had distracted the press at their school. While this was a great relief to the trio, they had absolutely no idea where Izuku had went. All Ochaco knew was that he wanted to find the one who had revealed his identity, HeroMastermind. The vigilante hadn’t told them anything else.

For the past two years, the brunette noticed a slow but gradual change in her best friend.

When she first met Izuku, she saw a kind boy who, was willing to help a new girl like her. Despite her attempts to get to know him better at the time, the greenette was extremely nervous, always stuttering and trying to shift the conversation away from himself.

It was after class that day that Ochaco saw one reason why Izuku was the way he was.

Her parents had always taught her to stand up to bullies, so the girl didn’t hesitate when she saw the explosive bastard known as Katsuki Bakugo push Izuku against the wall, demanding to know “why a Quirkless Deku like him would get so chummy with Round Face over there?”

To this day, Ochaco just couldn’t get behind that nickname, or Bakugo in general. How could such a vulgar, violent bully be considered hero material by every single one of their classmates and teachers? Ochaco knew that the Quirkless faced discrimination, but seeing it firsthand was something else.

She had comforted Izuku afterwards, saying how it didn’t matter that he was Quirkless: He was still a human being and deserved respect and care. It was after she said that not only was Deku similar to Dekiru, meaning “you can do it!”, but that it was also cute, that tears gushed out of Izuku’s eyes so much that Ochaco thought he was going to dehydrate. The memory always brought a smile on her face. She was probably his first friend in years!

“Well, he declined,” muttered Izumi as she put down her phone and poured. “It’s always something happening with ‘Zuku.”

Jun, noticing his friend’s expression, decided to give his five yen on the situation.

“Chill, Izumi,” said the former as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s probably busy or something.”

“Please, Jun, there’s no way he could’ve ignored the call.”

“How do you suppose that?”

Turning to her friend, Izumi, for the first time in a while, smirked raised her phone. “Well, a certain somebody changed the ringtone on ‘Zuku’s phone to that All Might shouting ‘I am here’ repeatedly.”

“…It was you, wasn’t it?”

Shrugging, Izumi gave her reply. “Of course I did, Ishii. ‘Zuku isn’t as big as fan of All Might as he was before. That cheesy catchphrase would give him hell as a ringtone.”

Ochaco cupped her cheek, her mind on the topic at hand . “Well, maybe Deku is handling some serious crime now, but we’ve been checking the news for any sightings of him. Where on Earth could he be?”

“AHA!”

Izumi’s exclamation, combined with her sudden jump in the air, gave her friends quite a shock. Ochaco and Jun backed away, backing into a wall and tripping respectively.

The greenette then turned towards them. Both friends had a sudden feeling of dread when they saw that Izumi had a determined smirk on her face. “I’ve figured out where he might be!”

Ochaco gulped, wondering what could Izumi be thinking about. _“Well, it hopefully can’t be anything that crazy, could it?” ___

____

__

OOOOOOOOOO

An entire alien city right beneath Musutafu was that crazy.

With wide eyes and mouths shaped like “O”s, the trio took in the sight of the incredible scenery of Undertown. Ochaco, Izumi and Jun struggled to withhold their curiosity, eyeing each and every alien they saw.

Izuku wasn’t very open to sharing his experiences in Undertown, always dodging any questions and changing the topic of conversations whenever his friends and family brought it up. So, the group, especially Ochaco and Jun, couldn’t help but gaze in wonder of the underground city. 

“I can’t believe that there’s an ENTIRE alien city down here,” muttered Jun as his eyes wandered over the products found at the many stalls of what he thought was the marketplace.

Izumi gave a whistle, impressed at the town around her. “I know, right? I bet it’s been here since forever!”

The greenette had led her friends to the Taris district, the poorer area of Musutafu and where Ochaco and Jun lived. The both of them were surprised that the entrance to a secret city was located in an abandoned warehouse in the area.

Ochaco eyed her surroundings, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of many alien beings. She supposed that humans didn’t venture down here, so the aliens weren’t used to seeing them.

“Are you sure about that he’s here, Izumi?” asked Ochaco cautiously. “I’m sure that there’s a reason Deku wouldn’t answer your call.”

The greenette preteen shrugged and grinned. “Where else could he be? He normally goes to Undertown every now and then. We could surprise him for once!”

Eventually, they came across a stall that was hovering above the ground. To Ochaco’s and Jun’s slight disgust, there were live tentacles wriggling with a bright green and pink colour on them. The humans then noticed a pink humanoid rabbit-like alien, whom they noted was probably the vendor, narrow his eyes at them. “Hang on, humans? We don’t usually get your kind down here.”

Before any of them could reply, the vendor took out two of the tentacles on stick. “Well, I might as well try and sell these. Want some tentacles, they’re so fresh, they grab you!”

Ochaco looked at the tentacles with a look of curiosity as her stoma growled. Coming from a less fortunate family, she often skipped meals or ate very little to help her family save money. Izuku would often offer part of his lunches to her, only for the girl to refuse each time out of a refusal to be pitied, although she was tempted to partake in it.

She was often hungry as a result, so the tentacles, despite looking gross to her, looked VERY appealing with how juicy it appeared.

Sighing, Ochaco hoped that she would t regret her choice. “I’ll take one, I guess I’m finally that hungry.”

The vendor then held out two tentacles on sticks, one having suckers and without. “So, with or without suckers, miss?”

Ochaco, wanting to get this over with, just pointed towards the one with suckers.

Just as the tentacle vendor held out Ochaco’s snack, Izumi moved herself in form of the alien. “Yo, um… have you seen another human around here? He looks like me, but taller and has pretty messy hair and has a alien watch on his left wrist.”

In repose to her question, the tentacle vendor took a close look at Izumi, the girl feeling slightly uncomfortable under his stare. Just then, his eyes widened as he began to speak. “What? I don’t know any kid like that! I haven’t seen nothing!”

Much to Ochaco’s misfortune, the vendor retracted his arms, and the tentacles on sticks he had, into his stall as he backed away and pressed a button on his stall. The humans watched as a shutter door covered the tentacles and the vendor board a curved platform with handlebars and a large screen at the side of the stall. Once he pressed a switch on the dashboard and the stall began to hover.

“H-Hey! What about my tentacle?”

“Never heard of it!”

Ochaco frowned as the vendor drove his stall away, taking her would-be snack away. Then again, come to think of it, neither of them had money that the aliens would’ve taken. What did they use as currency anyway?

“Well, since that didn’t work,” said Jun as he turned to Izumi. “Where do we start looking?”

The greenette looked surprised at the question

“C’mon, you’ve been here before, haven’t you? You may know where to look for Senpai.”

“Um…”

“… You’ve have been down here at least once, right?”

“Actually, I just saw ‘Zuku go through the hatch above and put two and two together.”

Hearing his friend’s confession, the raven-haired boy sighed and punched his nasal bridge. “Well, then I guess we’re searching for him blind-“

“Hey, you two.” After speaking up, Ochaco saw her two kouhai stop bickering and turn towards her. “We should probably start looking for Deku instead of standing here. It’d be what we want us to do.”

The two first-years gave it a thought, realising that it was what the no-nonsense vigilante would’ve done.

Just as the trio were about to start their search, they heard a voice call out. “Why hello there, humans!”

Turning around, the group saw another alien, this one dark green skin and four arms. His attire, a tan uniform and top hat, combined with his moustache reminded Jun of a certain chocolate factory owner he saw in one foreign movie.

The alien took off his hat with one of his arms and bowed. “My name is Professor Blarney T. Hokestar and I can see that you poor souls are in need of assistance.”

Before any member of the trio could reply, the “professor” turned around and beckoned with his hand. “Follow me, children, and you shall receive what you absolutely need!”

Observing the alien, Izumi perked up. “Cool, do you know where my brother is? His name’s Izuku and he’s probably been down here often.”

Hokestar then nodded, attracting the attention of Ochaco and Jun. “Why of course, miss! That boy has stopped many thieves and hooligans from making off with my wares. I am glad to meet his sibling.”

“Cool! Do you know where he is?”

The professor froze, his expression revealing his surprise as he cupped his chin. “Eh... maybe.... if you...”

Jun shook his head. “Well, sorry man. We’ve got to look-“

Before the raven-haired not could finish, the alien interrupted him. “Now hold on, my dear boy! I have some trinkets suitable for humans on me right now! Would you be so kind as to-“

“Look, I’m not in the mood for-“

Jun’s exasperation disappeared when he and Izumi laid their eyes on two things in the Professor’s upper hands.

Two golden booster packs of nothing less than the Sumo Slammers trading card game.

“SHOW ME THAT!”

“GIMME!”

The two first-years ran over to Hokestar so fast that Ochaco thought they both transformed XLR8. With cartoonishly wide eyes, she witnessed the two of crowd Hokestar, who was also shocked at their sudden enthusiasm if his yelp was any clue. 

“Izumi, look! They’re from that limited edition pack months ago!”

“Yeah, I thought we missed out because of the mid-terms!”

Hokestar, having had enough of the two humans yelling and crowding him like seagulls, took in a deep breath.

“CEASE THIS AT ONCE!”

Izumi and Jun both took a step back, startled at how loud Hokestar was. The “Professor” then coughed and began to speak.

“Apologies for the exclamation, but this is no way to conduct a sale!”

The duo, starting to come to their senses, then realised their combined enthusiasm over trading cards would indeed put others, even alien beings, off.

“Yeah, sorry. We just really like that game.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. If you two like it, they’re yours, children, with my compliments.”

Izumi and Jun were psyched! With new cards, the two of them may actually have a chance of defeating those damn meta decks.

Just then, a sudden thought crossed Jun’s mind, causing him to hold out his arm in front of Izumi and blocking her path. There was something off about this...

“Hang on, why are you so generous? We don’t have any of your alien currency on us.”

Hokestar turned to Izumi in response to the question, a certain shine in his eyes. “Well, if this young lady truly is the sister of that fine lad Midoriya, then... well, let’s say it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the universe to have a one-man superhero team as a spokesman for my products. Now would it?”

In the background, Ochaco heard the alien’s offer with suspicion. In the Taris district, the brunette would often see all sorts of two-bit conmen and scam artists try to trick every yen out of visitors to the district. She took note of his teasing tone and how he framed his offer. Ochaco hoped Izumi and Jun could see though it.

“I suppose that’s harmless enough, right Izumi?”

“Yup! We’ll talk to him.”

As Ochaco inwardly grimaced, Hokestar happily handed over the packs with a sigh of satisfaction and a bow. “That’s all I ask, if you wish to browse the rest of my inventory, my store is just a little while to the south. Have a good day.”

And with that, the alien turned and walked away, leaving behind two excited first-years and their senpai. 

OOOOOOOOOO

“These booster pack cards will go great with my Crimson-Eyes D. Dragon ”

“Tell me about it, Jun! I’ve got more magic support for my Dark Sorcerer deck! 

Ochaco grinned, although she didn’t think Deku would appreciate being told of the offer, she enjoyed the joy in the voices of her friends.

She only knew of Sumo Slammers through the many anime series about it. The brunette recalled that she wanted to try the trading card game when she was younger, but with her family’s finances, she never got to experience it. Then again, she didn’t really have many hobbies growing as a result. However, seeing and hearing her friends and other people being happy was enough.

If only she could see Deku like that more often.

Ochaco didn’t know all the details as to why her friend slowly but gradually changed from an idealistic boy to a brooding and quiet vigilante. Inko and Izumi weren’t willing to say much, but from what she knew, it started with a corrupt Pro Hero named Captain Nemesis and Jun Ishii.

At the time, she knew Jun absorbed the abilities of Izuku’s alien forms with his quirk and want mad. On one rampage, while he and the teen were duking it out, Nemesis popped out of nowhere, knocked Diamondhead aside and fired a powerful blast at Jun. However, the mad villain managed to dodge in time.

The laser had hit a support pillar of an apartment building and made it collapse, killing everyone inside.

Afterwards, Ochaco recalled Izuku being sullen and withdrawn, especially upon seeing that Nemesis had somehow walked away without any king of consequences. His mood didn’t improve when, to Ochaco’s shock, he got into a fight when Katsuki Bakugo, calling the latter a villain until teachers had to separate them. On the day, Izuku had disappeared in the middle of the night and came back the following morning with a teary eyes and had to be comforted by his mother.

It was on that same day that Captain Nemesis seen with injuries all over his body, black eyes, two broken arms and a leg. With evidence stockpiled next to him, he was arrested for attempted rape, murder of several pro heroes who worked in the same area as he did, reckless destruction of property and bribery. When Ochaco first saw the news about it, she almost lost her lunch upon seeing both the state of the pro and the crimes he had committed.

For a week after that, Izuku was despondent. The child couldn’t pay attention in class, he ignored any questions from Ochaco and his family, much to their growing concern, and stayed in his room most of the time.

It took everything Inko, Izumi and Ochaco had to help him regain his drive. For a while, it worked. A new fire had sparked within Izuku and the brunette recalled admiring him for his newfound resolve. This allowed him to cure Jun, restoring the poor boy’s sanity. She had hoped to see the positive boy that was her friend

Unfortunately, Izuku had started to do some digging into rumours regarding certain heroes, only to find out some of them were no better than villains. After giving it some thought, Ochaco realised that being a big hero fanboy, it must have broken his heart to uncover all of these secrets.

After that, the number of arrests of Pros with skeletons in their closets rose dramatically.

Izuku began to spend less of his free time with Ochaco, Izumi and Jun. More of it was devoted to being vigilant and keeping watch for any criminal acts. He would often blow off outings with his friends, although he was considerate enough to check on Jun’s mental state.

Fortunately, Izumi had told her later that Inko had put her foot down and organised a timetable of sorts regarding when to study, when to relax,and when to fight crime with him. Even with it, the teen took his vigilante work so seriously Izumi joked that his emerald green hair would turn grey decades early.

Ochaco often wondered if that would be the case. She did try to get a smile out of her friend now and then, occasionally succeeding, but it was almost always fleeting.

_“Deku... I wish I could take some of that burden off you.” ___

____

____

The teen really did want to help Izuku, she was glad that he didn’t judge her when she told him the reason that she wanted to be a hero. The vigilante had told her that helping her parents was still a selfless thing to do. Seeing how the teen accepted her goal and how he helped people despite the odds were just some of the many reason why she loved-

_“Huh!? Hang on, what am I thinking!?” ___

____

____

It was only when a large shadow loomed over her that the brunette was snapped out of her thoughts. 

Just as Izumi and Jun continued to admire their new Sumo Slammers card, a yelp from Ochaco alerted them to a looming presence behind them. As they turned around, hands raised to defend themselves, the duo were surprised at what they saw.

Standing right in front of their senpai was an alien that looked like Wildvine and had clothing that reminded Jun about the hippies he learnt about in history lessons.

“So, you guys said you’re friends with Midoriya? I’ve been looking for him.”

Ochaco took a step back. Wearing a pensive look on her face, she found the guts to speak. “W-who are you?”

Just then, as the humans stared back at the plantlike alien who looked down on them menacingly, the latter smiled out of nowhere and spoke, giving off a completely different air.

“I’m glad you asked! I’m Pax, alien rights activist. I heard your conversation with Hokestar!”

Before the humans could say anything, Pax continued, making gestures with his arms as he spoke. “If you humans really are friends with Midoriya, then you guys of all people should care that Hokestar’s holding a poor harmless alien hostage.! Keeping it in deplorable conditions! Milking it for sone so-called miracle elixir, man!”

Izumi and Jun, after hearing what Pax had said, turned to each other, their faces wearing stunned expressions. Professor Hokestar looked like a good-nature being, not some animal abuser!

Ochaco was the first one to speak. “What can we do to help?”

OOOOOOOOOO

“I’m telling you two, we can help Deku this way!”

Izumi cupped her chin, her mind on Ochaco’s explanation for agreeing. “Well, I guess that is freeing this alien does give him less work to do. He may actually have this weekend off!”

It was a simple idea. Ochaco, Izumi and Jun would go with Pax, confront the Professor and try to free the poor hostage alien. In doing so, she may actually give Deku one less thing that he’d feel compelled to resolve and hopefully relieving him of some stress. Ochaco had patted herself on the back for this.

After all, she was born with the ability to make objects lighter. Why not lighten burdens as well?

After the group had reaching the “professor’s” ship, the location of which Pax had led them to, Jun took a pensive step forward and knocked on the door. “Professor, you home?”

After two seconds of silence, Jun turned to his companions and shrugged. “What now? Do we come back later?”

“Dude, you can’t give up! There a captive creature in there that needs out help!” proclaimed Pax as he raised his hands towards the ship. “Like, right now!”

Izumi then took a step forward, her hand glowing pink. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

Eyeing a hole near the entrance, a tendril made of neon pink light extended from Izumi’s hand and made its way through the hole. Through the girl’s powers, she could feel anything the tendril touched. After fumbling its way through the other side of the door, the tendril came into contact with a long rod-like object. Hoping it was a lever, Izumi crossed her fingers and pulled it. Much to their pleasure, the door to the professor’s residence opened, the sounds of machinery being heard as it did so.

“Sweet!” Before Pax could enter, Jun spoke up. “You know, we really shouldn’t be in here.”

“Don’t worry, Jun. We just won’t touch anything here. That way we don’t leave a trace...”

Izumi trailed off when she, Ali with the rest of the group, laid their eyes on the contents of Professor Hokestar’s home. Scattered throughout were numerous objects and trinkets such as masks and, to the disgust of the group, body parts floating in jars of some kind of liquid.

It looked like the laboratory of a mad scientist

“What did I tell you guys? This place is a horror show.”

“Y-yeah, it is kinda creepy,” said Ochaco. She thought that Hokestar was suspicious, but she never believed that he’d live in a place such as that. “So, where is this creature?”

Her question was answered when Izumi accidentally slid her hand on the side of a device at the end of the room. The lights were on, temporarily blinding the group as a hole opened up in the middle of the room.

“Sorry, guys. That was an accident-“ Izumi’s apology was cut off as, from the hole in the ground, a glowing, yellow, transparent sphere rose. It was, however, the contents of the sphere that drew everyone’s attention. Inside the container was an organic lump with a few black spikes on it.

“Meet the Screegit,” said Pax with a tone of awe in his voice as the humans began to surround the sphere. “One of the most endangered species in the whole universe.”

Just then, before their eyes, the creature raised its tiny head up and looked at its obese red with yellow eyes with red pupils. The Screegit then got up on its last pair of legs, stretching its other limbs with a cute yawn.

The effect was instantaneous if the reactions of the girls were any indication.

As Ochaco gazed in wonder of the absolutely adorable alien, Izumi crouched gave the Screegit a look of pure awe.

“Aww, it’s adorable! Who’s a cute little guy? Yes, you are!” The greenette’s affection was well-received as the Screegit, having the turned towards her, went to the edge of the container and planted its tongue on the wall with a smile.

Pax, ironically, didn’t seem to like Izumi’s reaction, foreign as he began to walk over to the same device the girl had touched earlier. “That’s not cool! Don’t talk down to it.”

Izumi’s face flushed upon hearing the Flourauna chastise her. “Heh, sorry...”

Jun, having been quiet about how cute he found the little alien, finally spoke. “What exactly is the Professor doing with this little guy?”

Pax, a solemn look on his face, planted his fingers on the glowing yellow circle on the machine and pressed down on it. 

“This.”

The activist’s simple reply was explained when several tubes descended from a hole that had opened up in the ceiling and attached to the Screegit’s container. Then, the sounds of whirring and suction were heard as the Screegit’s spines were pulled towards and into the tubes.

Izumi could barely watch as some kind of liquid was extracted from the poor alien and into the tubes. She watched with mild disgust as her eyes followed a pipe extending along the ceiling and ending right above a bottle with a star on it. Soon enough, a few drops fell into that same bottle.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting,” said Izumi as she tried to get her mind of what she had just witnessed.”

Jun watched as Pax scoffed at the demonstration, clearly incensed by the scene. “I know right! Hokestars’s using and abusing this poor creature for profit!”

Grabbing the tubes and ripping them off the container, Pax continued his tirade. “All of nature’s creatures deserve to know what freedom looks like! FREE THE SCREEGIT!”

Jun nodded in agreement, a look of resolve in his face. He’d always hated animals abusers.

Izumi reached for her phone and quickly speed dialed her brother. He had to know!

Ochako, on the other hand, was sceptical. The Screegit didn’t seem very upset: in fact, it was dancing as Pax continued his proclamation. Maybe there was more to it than what appeared-“

“FREEZE, YOU MISERABLE MISCREANTS!”

The humans and Florauna turned in shock to see none other than Professor Hokestar. He looked furious and, to the humans’ fear, held a futuristic gun in his upper right hand. Ochako was willing to bet that if any of them got hit by whatever the gun shot...

Well, she didn’t want to know.

“Move a muscle, and I’ll blast you where you- Woah-oh!”

The humans flinched as Hokestar’s threatening tone turned into one of surprise as he accidentally stepped on a loose bottle on the floor. The alien’s loss of balance caused him to lose his grip on his weapon. In a rush, he tried to grab his gun, his multiple hands evading and scrambling through the air.

Ochako couldn’t do anything but gasp as the con artist finally grabbed his rifle, only to press the trigger in the process.

_PEW! ___

____

____

A bright yellow glow enveloped the room, causing Ochako, Izumi and Jun to cover their eyes as they felt small bits and pieces of... something hit them. Izumi had to stifle a groan and a desire to puke, it felt like she was getting pelted by wet spinach!

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. The preteen let out a shocked gasp as she saw green chunks and pieces of clothing all over the room. She then looked down towards Professor Hokestar, having fallen backwards and, disturbingly, a smoking rifle.

“AHHHHH!”

The surprisingly high-pitched scream drew her attention to her right. To her horror, she laid her eyes on Pax.

Or rather, what was left of him.

Standing in front of her was the lower half of the Florauna’s body, the upper half was completely blown apart! All that was left were tendrils that looked as thought they were cut in half. On the other side of it were Jun and Ochako, both horrified at the gore they had just witnessed. The former had screamed earlier: He came down to find his Senpai, then to help a creature. Not become a murder witness! The brunette was hardly better, she had her hand over her mouth as she tried to not lose her breakfast. 

Finally, Jun broke the silence, turning his head towards a still stunned Hokestar and yelled.“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

The professor then came back to his senses, expressively pushing his hands out as he spoke.”Egad! He just ran out in front of me! I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to! I, uh/“

Just then, Blarney T. Hokestar spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the left, he spotted a particularly big chunk of what was part of Pax began to move. He looked all over his residence and saw more and more pieces begin to move towards one spot. 

Just as Izumi noticed the first pieces begin to move, something slimy fell on her shoulder. She turned and saw another chunk that belonged to Pax on it. Letting out a disgusted groan, she quickly swatted it away and off her shoulder. Then, she, her friends and Hokestar watched with intrigue as the pieces all climbed on Pax’s lower half and started merge with each other. Soon enough, once the body was formed, a face was created.

_“Man, I wonder if that’s how much Senpai can regenerate as Wildvine.” ___

____

____

Then, a fully-healed Pax just picked up his glasses and cleaned them, despite the horrendous state of his clothes.

“Woah... that was a rush...” said the activist with a slur in his voice. The sentence from his thought-dead victim snapped Hokestar out of his daze.

“Oh, my boy, oh, I-I cannot begin to make proper amends for my accidental act of minor mayhem!” Hokestar rushed over to check on Pax’s state, holding rifle tightly. Seeing it, Jun decided to say one important request.

“Well, you can start by PUTTING THAT THING AWAY!”

Hokestarc, after juggling his weapon in his hands which made the humans distinctly uncomfortable, then threw his weapon out of his shop, as though it nuclear waste. Taking a deep breath, he then spoke.

“Now, if I might be so bold as to ask what precisely are you rapscallions doing in my ship in the first place?!”

Pax now glared at the alien with his single eye. “You know perfectly well who I am and what I'm doing here.”

Professor Hokestar, as evident from his stumped expression and silence, did not. “Eh, refresh my memory.”

“I'm Pax, alien-rights activist,” said the Florauna as he then slung a long, fibrous arm around a surprised Ochaco. “And we're here to free the poor Screegit from its life of torment!”

Hokestar, to the surprise of the humans, looked aghast at the accusation. The con artist wasted no time defending himself. “Torment?! My friends, I am merely doing the Screegit a kindness. Like Earth cows, the milk in its system needs to be relieved with startling regularity,” explained the alien, his multiple arms making gestures as he did so.

While Ochaco began to digest Hokestar’s words, Pax glared at the latter. “What kind of fools do you take us for?!”

“... What are my options?”

“Uh, Pax, this Screegit thing does seem pretty happy,” said Ochaco as she turned over to the creature which then gave her a big smile, showing its large yellow teeth. “More like a pet, really, than a hostage.”

Pax scoffed. “What’s the difference?”

The con artist cleared his throat. “For one, I treat the Screegit as if he were my own kin.”

“You keep your family locked up in a cage?!”

“It is for his own safety, of course and ours!”

Ochaco sighed as she witnessed the two extraterrestrials start to bicker. She glanced towards her friends and saw Izumi and Jun with conflicted expressions on their face. The teenager couldn’t blame them: She didn’t know who to believe at that point.

She had to do something.

Just like Deku would.

And just then, Ochaco found herself in front of the Screegit’s container just as she finished her thoughts.

After a deep breath, she wrapped her hands around the sphere, raising her pinky to prevent her quirk from being activated, and lifted it up.

The sound of sparking electricity and gas spewing flooded the room, causing Pax and Hoketsar to stop their bickering and turn towards the Screegit, now in the hands of the brunette teen.

“S-Sorry, but with you two like this, I think maybe we should keep the Screegit elsewhere-“

“NO!”

“NO”

The combined volume took Ochaco by surprise, but she managed to recover in time to dodge the con-artist leaping towards her. The girl then found herself in front of a glaring Florauna.

“Every creature belongs to itself! Let it go!”

“Give me that back!”

Witnessing the chaos in front of her, Izumi snapped out of her daze. She didn’t expect her senpai to have the balls to go and pick up the Screegit like that.

_“Looks like I gotta make sure she doesn’t get glomped by those two!” ___

____

____

Once again, two pink tendrils of light grew from Izumi’s hands. Raising them, the tendrils immediately extended towards Pax and Professor Hokestar and wrapped themselves around them. The two let out yelps of shock as Izumi commanded the tendrils to hold them against the ceiling.

Ochaco let out a breath. “Thanks for that, Izumi. I thought they had me.”

“Hey! What’re you humans doing here?!”

The trio of humans looked behind them to see a short alien with a rock-like purple skin wearing a lavender and gold vest and carrying some bags. Though small and squat, Ochaco noted that his compact body is heavily muscled.

“Ah, Plugg! You’re here!” Yelled Hokestar as he struggled against Izumi’s light construct. “They’re trying to steal the Screegit! You must stop them!”

“Plugg” then glared at the humans with such ferocity in his eyes that it gave them shivers. “Nuh-uh! No one steals the boss!”

As Plugg dropped the bags, Jun immediately placed his hand on the surface of the device form earlier. With just a thought, the molecular structure of his skin changed and shifted until it was that of the alien metal. Jun looked down  
at himself, pleased to see that his entire body, clothing included, was as gold as the console. That “Plugg” fellow didn’t stand a chance!

“Now listen up, short stuff, I’ll give you a chance to-“

_CLANG_

To the surprise of Ochaco and Izumi, Plugg leaped head-first towards Jun’s chest. The metal teen was taken by surprise when, instead of being absorbed by his metal skin, the impact launched him off the ground and embedded him into the wall on the other side of the room. Izumi then turned towards Plugg, a apprehensive look in her eyes as she tried to focus on the tendrils she created.

“Heh, no one stands up to Solid Plugg. You’re next little lady-“

To Izumi’s great relief, Solid Plugg was then interrupted by the fact that he started to float off the ground.

“Wuh?! Why am I flying?”

“Because of me.”

Seeing the weightless Solid Plugg attempted to “swim” in air and turn around caused Ochaco to gave slight chuckle. It was a good thing she managed to quickly think up that idea to deal with the alien. She had once saw Jun take an explosion from Katsuki Bakugo: If Solid Plugg was strong enough to send him flying, she didn’t want either herself or Izumi to be on the receiving end of his strength.

Izumi let out a sigh of relief. Then, with a swing of her hands, the captive aliens were then thrown towards aliens were thrown towards the wall. Wincing at the sound of the two impacts, Izumi hurried over Jun, currently trying to get himself unstuck from the wall.

“You okay? That was quite a hit.”

“Ugh, it’s fine. I don’t think I’m dented,” said Jun as the metal on his skin and clothes retracted, reverting them to normal. “Man, that midget sure packed a punch.”

“Hey!” Solid Plugg’s voice caused both first-years to back away, despite him floating towards the roof. “No one calls me short!”

Ignoring the alien’s reply, the duo joined Ochaco as the latter picked up the Screegit’s container. She grimaced as she took in the damage done to the sphere.

“Darn, when I had to deal with Pax and the Professor, I guess I threw this aside a little too hard...”

“We can worry about that later, Senpai!” Exclaimed Jun as he pointed towards the aliens, two of which were starting to stir.

Izumi eyed the crack on the Screegit’s sphere, frowning as she saw how large it was. “Well, hopefully it won’t matter.”

OOOOOOOOOO

“He finally picked up!”

After the trio had finally reached the tunnel the they had entered Undertown in, Izumi’s efforts to inform her brother about the situation had finally borne fruit. Once she’s told him about what Hokestar’s been up to, Izuku would efficiently and swiftly deal with the four-armed con artist.

_“Izumi, this had better be something important-“_

“‘Zuku! We’ve been looking for you all day! Listen, do you of a Wildvine-looking alien called Pax? He’s an alien rights activist!”

_“Pax? He’s a bother, but harmless. How did you meet him?”_

“We just thought you were in Undertown and decided to head down there. Yeah, I know where it is. Anyhoo, we met this alien called Professor Hokestar who’s pretty shifty.”

_“Professor Hokestar? He didn’t try to-“_

“He did give us some stuff, but here’s the important stuff. You see, he was keeping this cute little thing called a Screegit in a ball. Don’t worry, we’ve taken it and-“

It was Izuku’s next sentence that took the three of them by surprise by how loud and afraid he sounded.

_“WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A SCREEGIT?!”_

As the trio tried to check if their eardrums were still fine, they saw the ladder to the surface in front of them.

Izumi continued to speak as she climbed up the ladder. “Cool it, ‘Zuku. What’s wrong with it? It’s so cute! It couldn’t harm a fly!”

_“That’s not it! The fact that there IS a Screegit on Earth is bad enough! You said it was being contained? The container isn’t damaged, is it?”_

Upon hearing his query, Izumi became quiet as the group took a breather just outside the warehouse and she glanced at the crack.. The silence, however, said everything that Izuku needed to know.

_"Izumi, listen to me VERY carefully. Cover that up as quickly as you can! Screegits aren’t just rare, they’re incredibly dangerous! I’ll head over there shortly.”_

Izumi said her goodbyes before putting down her phone and releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She glanced towards the container in Ochaco’s arms, the creature inside sweating and lookin rather sick. She didn’t really think a cute critter like the Screegit could be that scary, but if someone like her brother could react like that...

“Hey ‘Chako!” Izumi ran towards Ochaco, who was inspecting the damage to the container. The brunette, however, turned around too quickly and, with Izumi’s arms outstretched, was knocked over onto the ground, causing her to release her hold on the Screegit’s sphere.

The three humans gasped as the ball fell onto the road right in front of them, bouncing a few times as it did so. Izumi let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the container, apart from the crack being just slightly larger, was in one piece.

“Phew, for a moment there I thought it was gonna get smashed-“

_VROOM_

Freezing as a red Toyota Prius drove right in front of their eyes and at the container, the poor Screegit was launched straight into the air. As it flew, Izumi would later swear that she heard it moan in discomfort. The sphere then ricocheted off the streetlight and landed around a corner. Soon enough, a sound similar to cracking glass came from, if the greenette’s estimation was correct, around the corner

“Eep!” yelped Ochaco, worried for the Screegit. “I hope the little guy’s okay...”

“AHHHHH!”

“What is that thing!”

Jun, grimacing, turned to his senior. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” The trio then ran towards the corner, already slightly tired from the dash out of Undertown.

Once they turned there, they were all in for a shock. The small, adorable critter they knew had somehow grown to an incredible size, easily towering over a nearby one-story building, and now has large, jagged teeth. A green liquid spilled from the monster’s mouth and, to Ochaco’s horror, melted through a car with ease. It wasn’t the end though, two long, spindly arms grew out of the behemoth’s sides and pulled the body down the street. It was only through the colors and spines on its back that Ochaco could recognize it as the Screegit they had saved.

“Hey, dude and dudettes!” The humans jumped at the loud greeting and turned to see a familiar Florauna right behind them. Pax had his hands and a flabbergasted expression on his head. “W-where’s the Screegit?!”

“First, start by telling us WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!” Exclaimed Izumi as she pointed her index finger towards the rampaging Screegit.

“I have no idea,” said Pax. “I mean, Screegits usually only react like that in a nitrogen-filled environment, but you Earthlings breathe oxygen.”

Pax then noticed the stunned expressions on Ochaco’s, Izumi’s, and Jun’s faces. Even Izumi, someone who wasn’t the best at science, knew a certain fact.

One.

BASIC.

**FACT.**

Jun raised his hands in frustration. “Surprise! Earth’s atmosphere has nitrogen in it too, you idiot!”

“W-what?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You never asked! You’d think telling us something like that would be a high priority!”

Pax opened his mouth to try and reply, only to pause for a short while before speaking again. “Eh.. now that I think of it, I probably should’ve...”

Ochaco groaned: because of their actions, an mutant alien is wrecking her home! Collapsing against a wall, she covered her face with her hands. “What do we do now?”

“You can leave this to me.”

The familiar voice surprised Ochaco. Removing her hands, her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw a familiar vigilante with green hair in front of her and her juniors. It was the person behind Izuku, however, that she didn’t recognize.

The man wore a strange suit and had light blue hair. “What did I say, Midoriya? My car’s the fastest in Musutafu.”

Izuku glanced back at him, his eyes stern. “Never mind that, Shimura, when will the other Plumbers arrive?”

“Judging by out usual response time... I’d say about a minute or so.”

“Shimura” turned around to his car and, to Ochaco’s amazement, took out what could only be described as “a space rifle”. Izuku didn’t pay attention to that, instead looking towards the Screegit nearly 14 kilometers away as he raised his wrist and activated the dial, turning it to show a silhouette of a Petrosapian. “Well then, I’ll try to stop it by then.”

The teen then slammed the dial down, green light flooding everyone’s vision. Once it died down, standing where Izuku Midoriya once did was a tall, muscular being of crystal know as Diamondhead. “Now then, it’s hero time!”

Getting into position and with just a thought, a crystal pillar erupted from the ground and launched the hero into the air, ready to challenge the mutated Screegit.

Meanwhile, Tenko Shimura walked over to Pax, the latter tensing. “Again, Pax? That makes it the third time this month.”

While the alien and human argued over the ethics of arresting an “alien rights activist”, Ochaco, Izumi and Jun heard the screeching of several tires behind them. Turning around, their eyes widened as they saw several armoured cars, all in white and green, right next to them. The door in the front car opened up, revealing a very familiar portly woman with green hair and in the same suit Shimura was in. “Get in the cars now, I’ll explain more on the way.”

It took five seconds for Izumi’s brain to register the fact that it was her mother in front of her now. Eventually, the girl, wide-eyed and stunned expression plastered on her face,et out one simple cry.

“WHAT THE FU-“

OOOOOOOOOO

After a few well-placed crystals ramps, pillars and platforms, Diamondhead landed a good 10 meters in front of the monster. The vigilante and taken a look at the damage the Screegit had done so far. Despite the number of half-melted and crushed vehicles and objects, he couldn’t help remember that the Screegit was still an animal in an environment foreign to it.

During his first outings into Undertown, Izuku had made it his priority to understand as much as he could about extraterrestrial subjects, one of which was fauna. As it turned out, alien booksellers and translators were easily paid with manga, some of which Izuku had more trouble getting due to his age at the time. After all, knowledge was power, something that he would gladly acquire in order to protect others.

Standing in front the creature, Diamondhead placed his hands on the ground. _“I don’t have a way to reverse the Screegit’s transformation, so I’ll create a crystal hold for the creature before it can cause more destruction-“_

Much to the hero’s misfortune, the Screegit decided that it would be a great time to spit out a large ball of acid right form its mouth. The acidic globe flew over Diamondhead and onto a nearby railway. The Petrosapian shook his head as the tracks and part of the platform dissolved away. Making things worse, the transformed teen could see a train in the distance, heading towards the gap.

_“I’ll worry about that yellow beast later, handling the train is more urgent!”_

With skills honed over the years, Diamondhead launched himself with another pillar towards the underside of the tracks, creating spikes on his arms that dug into the platform to keep him steady. Placing a hand on the underside, pale green crystals grew and filled up the gap. With another thought, crystal formations rose from the flat crystal bed in the shape of rails. Diamondhead then retracted the spikes on his arms, allowing him to fall and make a three-point landing on the ground below.

Feeling as sense of satisfaction as the train moved over the crystal tracks with no hiccups, the Petrosapian then turned his focus to the cause of these events.

Before Diamondhead could create even a single shard, a familiar voice called out to him. “Ah, Midoriya, my boy!”

Suppressing a sigh, the teen turned around and saw the thin, multi-armed, intergalactic flim-flam man known as Professor Blarney T. Hokestar ride up to him on a blue, one-wheeled scooter, his newest sidekick Solid Plugg sitting right behind him. “I wish I could’ve gotten here earlier, but renting this fine vehicle took longer than I expected.”

Diamondhead had to roll his eyes, from what he remembered Hokestar do in the past, the Screegit had his name all over it.

“Professor, after I deal with the Screegit, we are going to have a discussion on what you-“

“A-actually, my boy, I’m here to help!” proclaimed Hokestar as he held up a small metal disk in one of his hands, Diamodnhead’s eyes narrowing at the sight of it. “If you somehow create a vacuum around the Screegit, either with an airtight container or not, the little dickens will shrink to a more containable state. And then, I’ll will be there to safely contain it once more!”

Diamondhead cupped his chin, he could create a crystal container tall around the Screegit, but it may not be flexible enough to prevent letting more air, and thus more nitrogen, in to mutate it.

_“Hang on, I’ve got it!”_

As Diamondhead slapped the symbol on his chest, the two aliens covered their eyes as there was a flash of green light. When it died down, a Kineceleran stood there, his tail waving in the air as his biological face mask came down.

“You’d better be ready to do so,” said XLR8 as he turned to the Professor. “You’ll know when to do it.”

The hero then ran forward towards the location of the monster. XLR8 could see several civilians struggling to flee the monster, with a child with deer-like features, to his horror, being directly under some acid drool, a fearful expression in his face. With his incredible speed, the vigilante ducked below the dangling ball of acidic saliva and scooped up the poor boy.

After placing the boy in a nearby alley, XLR8 got to work and carried every single person there to the same alley, he had to make sure none of them were in danger from being crushed or melted.

Noticing them all look at him expectantly, the hero spoke, “All of you, get away as far as you can! I’ll deal with the monster. Before they could even nod, XLR8 dashed off once more, ready to deal with the Screegit once and for all.

As Izuku grew, he researched on potential applications for his alien powers, either from heroes with similar Quirks or physics.

What he was about to do was a mix of the two.

XLR8 began to run around the Screegit, a blue and green trail left behind in his wake. The monster stopped in its tracks, confused at the sudden obstacle in its path and feeling with wind swirling around it.

Meanwhile, XLR8 pushed himself even further: he had to make sure that he was running fast enough to create a vacuum around the Screegit, ensuring that there was no nitrogen to change it. Then again, he had to ensure that the Screegit didn’t suffocate in the process. He could see that the force of the cyclone he was creating was enough to lift the large Screegit in the air, its long arms digging into the road, and nearby streetlights, trash cans and vehicles began torn off their positions. Not to mention, it’s acidic slime was being found everywhere, making the vigilante glad he got the civil ailand to run away.

 _“I have to stop it, but without killing the poor thing.”_ Thought XLR8 as he ran faster and faster. _“If not, what kind of hero, no, what kind of person would I be?!”_

Finally, his efforts bore fruit. First, the Screegit’s arms began to retract, leaving simple yellow flesh and skin behind. Then, the Screegit itself began to shrink.

Once XLR8 was able to match the state of the Screegit to what he remembered was its default state, he immediately put the brakes on himself. The Kinceleran skidded in a circle around the now tiny creature, looking up as Hokestar rode up on his rented scooter and held up the disk. “Catch this, my boy! You must put it on him-“

Before he could finish, XLR8 ran up to him in the blind of an eye, snatched the disk in his hand before quickly returning to the Screegit and placing it on his head without a second to lose. After seeing a transparent yellow sphere envelop the critter, he finally let himself give a sigh of relief as multiple armoured cars drove over to them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Soon enough, Inko Midoriya and her lieutenant were inspecting the creature as a now-human Izuku watched attempted to restrain a resistant Solid Plugg, feeling some pity for them as he knew from personal experience how strong the alien was.

“Well done, Izuku. It was good that you got the civilians to safety,” said Inko as she passed the Screegit over to Tenko, who was more than happy to coo at the little creature.

Unfortunately, Hokestar chose that moment to butt in. “Indeed! And now, with your kind permission, gentlemen and lady, I shall take my Screegit and be-“

“Sent to a jail cell with that button Pax if you so much as think about touching that Screegit.” Pax turned to see Izuku giving him a sharp flare. Glancing at the other two humans, Pax could see that they shared similar sentiments.

“Screegit? W-w-w-what Screegit? Never heard of the thing before in my life.”

Seeing the con artist’s change of pace, Izuku snorted as he gave him a nod. “No, indeed.”

“Now, if you'll forgive my hasty departure, looking forward to your endorsement of my products, Izuku Midoriya!”

The last thing Hokestar saw as he bowed and turned back to his scooter was the sight of the greenette with a puzzled expression in his face.

In one of the vehicles, Jun could see Inko tap Izuku on the shoulder before pointing towards him and his friends. Seeing the teen approach them menacingly, Jun inched closer to Izumi and whispered, “Hey, Izumi? Do you think we’ll get in too much trouble?”

“Eh... hopefully?”

OOOOOOOOOO

“What on earth were you three thinking?!”

Ochaco flinched at how loud Inko was. She didn’t expect someone like the Midoriya Matriarch to hide something like this.

Finally, Izumi was able to speak up. “Y-yeah, we’re really sorry, Mom. We didn’t know the Screegit was that dangerous!”

Ochaco glanced at her junior, the greenette had an expression of true regret and shame while a quick look to her right revealed Jun with a downcast look on his face, staying silent throughout.

The brunette herself was the next to say something. “Mrs. Midoriya, it’s my fault. I chose to take the Screegit from Professor Hokestar. If anyone’s getting punished, it should be me.”

The brunette then bowed until her forehead touched the table. It was true, that Screegit wrecked the Taris District, her home. If Deku hadn’t stop it in time, it may have destroyed her’s and Jun’s homes eventually. Not to mention their parents were at risk then as well.

Inko took in the girl’s sentence and body language, letting out a deep sigh. “As you all are minors and because you generally have little to no knowledge of alien matters such as this, you all won’t be charged with anything. Don’t worry, Ochako.”

As the Ochako sighed in relief, she reflected on what had happened.

She should’ve asked Pax if the Screegit had any important requirements.

She should’ve heard Professor Hokestar out.

Last but not least, she should’ve been more cautious in Undertown. 

She needed to show better reasoning if she wanted to be a good hero.

OOOOOOOOO

Sitting outside the room, Izuku wondered about his friends. If his theory was true, they probably had something to do with the Screegit’s release. If he was honest, he felt some of the blame should be placed on himself. The Urarakas and Jun’s mother were good people, they didn’t deserve to have their home in danger.

“I should’ve let them know about Undertown. Maybe I should’ve told them a few things that would’ve been important. Perhaps something like...”

“Hey, kid.”

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts as he could see someone come near him out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he could see Tenko Shimura stand there with a amused look.

“So Magister Midoriya was right, you do mutter a lot.”

Failing to prevent the blush on his face, Izuku promptly decided to switch the subject and get some information in the process. “Speaking of my mother, is she the leader of these “Plumbers”? What do you do? From what I’ve seen, that appears to be the case.”

“Well, to put it simply, we’re space cops. The Plumbers, don’t ask about the name, please, are an intergalactic organisation of law enforcement that handles alien crimes and hides the existence of extraterrestrial life. Well, until a few days ago.”

Izuku grimaced, he wasn’t the only one unhappy with the reveal of his identity. “Okay, I suspect that the Japanese government, maybe even the United Nations, are aware of your existence. Combined with some news that I’ve read this morning about the government officials being questioned about aliens, they asked you to come get me didn’t they. Are you going to imprison me?”

Seeing the sudden glare directed at him, Tenko held up his arms placatingly, hiding his slight surprise at Izuku figuring out the details of the deal with the UN made that morning. “Don’t worry, they did ask Magister Midoriya to bring you in, but we’ve got another idea instead.”

Izuku, his mind coming up with another idea, scoffed. “What? Become another servant of the government? I’m sorry, but that’s not me-“

Just then, the sound of a ringtone escaped from the cyan-haired man’s pocket, interrupting Izuku’s reply much to his dismay. Tenko quickly fished out his smartphone with an apologetic look towards the greenette before answering. “Hello? Shimura here.”

Izuku couldn’t hear anything from the caller’s side, but he heard what Tenko was saying loud and clear. He watched as the man’s smile soon transform into a look of intrigue and... apprehension?

“Ah, Labrid! What’s up? Wait, a transmission from where again? Galvan Prime?! He personally requested to see the kid?”

Izuku didn’t know who “he” was, but judging by the Plumber’s tone, it was someone important. Finally, Tenko finished his call and turned to the teen with a serious look. “Kid, I hope you don’t mind space travel, because it looks like we’ve got to go to the planet of Galvan B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. No changes to Hokestar’s and Pax’s appearances.  
> 2\. More regarding the Plumbers and Inko will be explained in the following chapters  
> 3\. Once again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
> 
> **Next Time on My Hero Academia: Hero Time ******
> 
> **  
> **  
> _“I’m sure that being a gladiator on a spaceship was kinda scary for a kid your age back then, but I assure you that Galvan Prime is pretty cool to visit. One thing to remember though,” said Tenko as he turned to Izuku with a small smirk. “Don’t step on anyone.”_  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
>   
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _The Galvan assistant walked up to the three human, craning his neck up to look at them properly. “Ah, you three must be the Plumbers and the Omnitrix bearer. If you’re lucky, the First Thinker may actually allow you all to meet him in ten-“_  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _“No need for that Albedo,” said an elderly voice. Turning his head, Izuku saw an open door. Standing there was yet another Galvan, this one having some liver spots and small tendrils on his face, giving Izuku the impression of facial hair. The “First Thinker” focused his beady eyes on the teen, giving him a feeling of being analysed. “I shall see the human who is wearing my Omnitrix immediately.”_  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
>   
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _As the skeletal Mechamorph continued to trudge through the swamp, the soldier activated his jetpack and flew away from his post. He came to a stop right in front of the mutant’s face, trying to ignore the revulsion he was feeling. Raising his hand, he recited the order meant to be given to the being named Malware. “You, Galvanic Mechamorph subspecies, you are forbidden from the city. You are to stay on Galvan B until-“_  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _His sentence was cut short, however, when Malware grasped him with a clawed hand. With the soldier’s small size, he was held easily. Letting out a gasp of shock, the soldier groaned and clenched his teeth as he felt an uncomfortable sensation all over his body. He could feel his armour and jetpack degrade and dissolve, remembering the unique powers of the Mechamorph in his briefings._  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Then, wings similar to the ones found on the standard issue Galvan jet packs grew from Malware’s back, although the soldier saw that they had a sharper tip. Finally, the mutant spoke for the first time, his digital tone and voice and creating an unpleasant feeling in the Galvan’s stomach. “I aM nOt a sUbsPEciEs!” ___  
> **  
> **
> 
> **  
> **  
> _  
> _  
> **Next Chapter: Trouble Helix ******__****  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
